Orientasi
by ullyzaenuri
Summary: Sasuke turut memejamkan matanya. Mulai detik ini cinta baru akan bersemi… Gaje .OOC. Day 6, Pensi inside. last chapter updated. RnR?
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku (main pair), Sasosaku, slight PeinKonan and other pairings

**Summary:** "Orientasi tuh sebenarnya buat apaan sih? Nyusahin tau! Mana harus pake atribut….ribet." kalimat sama diucapkan dua orang secara bersamaan. Mereka satu tujuan……….Konoha Kotogakko

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance (genre ngawur)

**Warning:** fict GaJe, agak OOC (terutama Gaara), non-yaoi, Sasuke lebih banyak ngomongnya daripada `hn`-nya. Don't like don't read lah,

Konoha city, 06.30

"Hoooooooiiiiiii… baka Otouto!!! bangun ga lo? ini hari pertama lo sekolah!"

"Hn. Ngantuk aniki!"

"Bangun atau tomat di kulkas kumakan semua?" yang di atas kasur hanya mendelik sebentar.

"Masih banyak tukang sayur di luar." Katanya sambil kembali merem.

"Ngga inget kalo seminggu pertama sekolah itu Orientasi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu bangkit mendadak. Ia segera meninggalkan kamarnya yang serba biru menuju kamar mandinya -yang juga serba biru.

"Kalau sudah selesai mandi dan siap- siapnya, cepet turun yah. Sarapannya udah siap."

'Perasaan, yang mau sekolah kan aku, kok malah dia yang ribut.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Seharusnya dia berterima kasih pada kakaknya, tapi tidak. Karena ia merasa terganggu dengan teriakan kakaknya tiap pagi.

_Sementara itu di tempat yang lain……_

"Sakura~!"

"Hmm….. apa sih nee-san? Ganggu tau! Ngantuk!"

"Siapa yang kemaren minta dibangun pagi- pagi? Pokoknya aku ngga mau disalahin kalo nanti kamu telat buat orientasi." Katanya sambil pergi dari kamar yang bernuansa pink- merah itu. Sejenak gadis berambut pink itu terdiam. Lalu…….

"Orientasi!!!! Aku lupa!!!! Aaaaaa~!!" beliau –halah, dia langsung melesat ke kamar mandinya yang diwarna senada dengan kamarnya. Dia mandi dengan kecepatan 325km/jam.

"Hei, Umi. Imotomu kenapa `tuh?"

"Tau tuh, Kaa-san. Minta dibangunin, tapi ngga mau bangun."

Gadis rambut pink itu turun tergopoh, lengkap dengan `pakaian adat` orientasinya –jidat ditulisi nama sendiri, celemek masak, celana yang dipotong asimetris di bawah rok sekolahnya, dan sepatu yang dipasang terbalik tanpa kaus kaki. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Sementara Kaa-san dan Aneki-nya tertawa, dia langsung nyomot sepotong roti dan beringsut keluar rumah bersama sepeda hitam- pinknya yang setia setiap saat. *deodorant, kali*

^^d

"Sebenarnya apa, sih tujuan Orientasi itu? Nyusahin doang. Mana harus pake atribut dari rumah, tch. Merepotkan." Kalimat yang terucap bersamaan di atas sepeda yang berbeda, dengan warna berbeda, dan tentu saja oleh orang yang berbeda pula. Tapi orang- orang ini satu tujuan, Konoha Kotogakko.

^^d

Tiba- tiba…… Gubrak gedebuk twew jbred bak bik buk dzig bledak glontang yarr meong mbeek guk guk (krik…krik…krik… '-.-)

2 sepeda bertabrakan

"Woy! Apaan sih? Jalan liat- liat!" lagi- lagi kalimat yang sama diucap 2 orang yang berbeda bersamaan. Sakura si pink memandang pemuda dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam yang tadi menabraknya dari kaki sampai kepala. Sepatu terbalik tanpa kaus kaki, celana seragam biasa, celemek masak, jidat dicoreti, jepit rambut untuk cewek. Satu pikiran yang sama.

"KONOHA KOTOGAKO!!!!!" ucap mereka –lagi lagi bersamaan.

"Hn. Daripada tambah telat, aku berangkat langsung saja. Kau tak berangkat juga, Haruno Sakura?" kata si pantat ayam sambill menaiki sepedanya yang bercat biru- merah.

"Eh? Haruno? Sakura? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Jangan- jangan kau…….."

"Heh, aku ukan maniak. Siapa yang tidak tahu namamu, jidat lebarmu itu jelas- jelas bertuliskan HARUNO SAKURA. Bodoh." Ucap pantat ayam.

"Hah? Eh? Oh, iya juga, ya. Hehehe……" Kata Sakura sambil menepuk jidat si pantat ayam.

"Hei!! Jidatku yang berharga! Ngapain sih tepuk- tepuk jidat orang?" ucap si pantat ayam.

"Kalau jidat sendiri sakit tahu. Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Apa kau punya usaha bikin Uchiwa?" ucap Sakura garing.

"Hn" (maksud: aku langsung berangkat, ga mau lebih telat lagi.) ucap Sasuke sambil bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu……..aku juga ga mau telaaaaaat….."

"Hn," (maksud: terserah)

"Gitu, dong, baik deh."

"Hn" (Maksud: sok akrab)

"Siapa yang kamu bilang sok akrab?? Aku cuma ga mau telat sendirian."

"Hn." (Maksud : ga ada maksudnya) Sasuke berpikir. 'kok ni anak tau maksud `hn` ku? Perasaan cuma Aniki yang tau maksud `hn` ku. Anak aneh.'

^^d

"KALIAN BERDUA, KENAPA TELAT HAAH??" teriak seorang satpam yang diketahui bernama Doubutsu Saru –ada di nametagnya. Posisinya juga tak patut untuk ukuran satpam yang baik dan benar.

'Haduh biyung, ngono kuwi satpam model opo to? Sikil diseleh ing ndukur mejo, lungguh ing kursi tapi kok yo nganggo rok? Mbok yo ra usah madakno jeneng karo kelakuan to. Saru tenan." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura dalam hati –bersamaan. Perlu diketahui, Saru dalam bahasa jawa artinya 'nggak sopan'. Kalau untuk Doubutsu dan Saru dalam bahasa jepang, cari aja di kamus sendiri, aga ga pantes buat nama orang. –ga penting.

"Heh, Saru. Turunkan kakimu! Ga pantes tau dilihat kouhai. 2 anak ini biar aku yang urus. Lo minggat sono!" ucap seorang senpai cowok dengan nada judes pada Saru. Mungkin dia aga sensi ama orang berbulu lebat itu. Tapi, suaranya langsung berubah begitu berbicara pada Sakura.

"Namamu Haruno Sakura, right? Kenapa telat Saku-chan?" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa mengenal suara ini, tapi tak berani memastikan siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya, karena ada peraturan di orientasi ini yang melarang Kouhai menatap langsung wajah Senpai kecuali disuruh.

"Saku-chan kok cuma diem?' ulangnya

Sakura ingat siapa yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Saku-chan'. Namun ia tetap saja tak memandang wajah orang yang berbicara padanya, karena peraturan.

"Hhh……. Aku lupa soal peraturan itu. Saku-chan tatap aku kalau lagi bicara." Perintahnya –dengan nada yang kalem sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ia menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam.

"Kenapa telat, Saku-chan?" tanyanya lagi tanpa melepas pandangannya ke mata Sakura. Senyum sakura langsung terkembang begitu menatap mata teduh itu.

"Sasooooo-kuunn!! Aku kangee~n!" teriak Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasori. Untung saja saat itu tak ada senpai yang lain. Kalau tidak, entah apa jadinya. Seorang kouhai pink memeluk senpai merah yang jadi idola di situ.

"EHHEMM!" sela Sasuke. Ia merasakan gejolak ke-sebel-an *?* aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Menurutnya, itu adalah perasaan orang yang dikacangin. Ini kali pertama Sasuke dikacangin

"Hehehe, maaf. Kamu tadi belum jawab pertanyaanku, Saku-chan. Kenapa telat, sih? Ga bisa bangun lagi?" ucap Sasori begitu melepas pelukannya ke Sakura.

"Kalo yang jelek aja diinget. Hehehe. Tapi bukan Cuma itu yang bikin aku telat. Tuh." Ucap sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang langsung manyun gara- gar disalahin.

"Heh, kalo waktu itu kamu juga kamu juga liat jalan, aku juga ga bakal nabrak kamu, tau!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Makanya, poni tuh jangan panjang- panjang, mata ampe ketutup. Sok emo!!" omel Sakura

"Dasar pinky!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Udah, udah. Ga usah ribut, dong." Sela Sasori. Sebelum SasuSaku sempat menjawab, seoarng lagi datang, namanya Warui Karin.

"Wey, Sasori. Kenapa ni anak berdua?" tanyanya dengan logat sok Malay, padahal alay

"Telat." jawab Sasori singkat tanpa ekspresi

"Oke, pertama, kalian berdua tatap aku kalau lagi bicara. Yang kedua, sesuai dengan undang- undang no. 99 tahun 99 tentang peraturan orientasi Konoha Kotogakko, kalian berdua harus dapet hukuman. Aku yang tentuin hukumannya, Uchiha Sasuke, kamu rayu aku di hadapan temen- temen kamu. Haruno Sakura, kamu juga." SasuSaku langsung mendelik.

"A-aku? Juga? S-sori kak. Aku bukan Yuri. Aku masih straight. Jadi……"

"Heta, bukan aku yang bakalan kamu rayu. Tapi, kamu tembak si Sasori. Oke?"

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke yang mendelik. SasoSaku Cuma blushing.

"tapi aku belum tahu bakal ditaruh *barang, kali* di kelas mana…" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan

"Kita liat dulu." Karin membuka lembaran yang dibawanya. "Uchiha, kau di kelas X-1. Haruno, kau di kelas yang sama juga." Mereka ber-4 berjalan menuju kelas X-1, yang bisa dibilang salah satu dari tiga kelas unggulan di Konoha Kotogakko.

^^d

"pagi semua," sapa Sasori dan Karin saat memasuki kelas X-1. SasuSaku cuma diem dan menunduk. "Pagi," jawab Neji dan Pein yang jaga kelas itu.

"Saya mengumumkan perubahan peraturan Orientasi, tiap siswa boleh memandang wajah kakak kelas, tanpa harus disuruh. Ga enak liat orang- orang pada nunduk."

Serentak, seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu mengangkat wajah mereka kecuali satu orang berambut biru kobalt. Pein langsung mendekatinya. "Kenapa nunduk? Kan peraturannya udah diubah."

"Oh….em….itu….anu….a-a-aku disuruh nunduk sa-sama nii-san"

"Memangnya nii-sanmu siapa, sih?" kata Pein sambil mengangkat wajah gadis bernama Hinata itu. "Ga usah malu, kamu cantik kok."

"Dia Imoto Gue!! Elo jangan macem-macem ama dia!!" teriak Neji sambil mencabut dua piercing yang nancep di wajah Pein. Alhasil, keliatan lah bolong di wajah Pein.

"Gue bilangin Konan baru tau rasa lu." Pein langsung berlutut di hadapan Neji. "Ampun, maaf. Gue gak akan ganggu dia lagi."

"Sapa suruh lu gangguin adik orang." Pein yang sudah bangkit lagi, menepuk pundak Hinata. "Aku turut prihatin atas nasibmu menjadi angota Keluarga Hyuuga. Sabar, ya ngadepin kakak overprotective macem dia." Katanya setengah berbisik.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang kelas dibagi 2. Yang cowo di depan kelas semua, yang cewe di belakang semua. Sasori, lu ama Haruno di depan aja. Gue ama Sasuke di belakang. Semuanya, ada yang mau ngomong. Harap diperhatikan." Kata Karin yang langung ke bagian belakang kelas menggandeng Sasuke. Yang digandeng Cuma pasrah.

Cowo- cowo yang ada di depan kelas udah pada bisik- bisik kaya ibu- ibi PKK lagi arisan, kecuali satu orang, gaara. Semua membicarakan hal yang sama. Haruno Sakra cantik banget. Kecuali satu orang, Gaara. Ia stay cool sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara? Ternyata……………

"Gila ni cewe. Cantik! Gue mau jadi pacar lo! Aishiteru!" teriak inner Gaara. Sama aja ternyata.

"Udah siap?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Udah, Saso-kun. Do'ain aku." Ucap Sakura sambil mengekor Sasori.

"Saso-kun..eh maaf. Ma-maksud saya s-sasori-senpai. S-saya ingin b-bicara sebentar." Sakura yang biasanya cerewet langsung gagap.

"Ga usah formal gitu, Saku-chan biasa aja."

"S-Saso-kun, sebenernya itu…em…..a-aku…. Anoo, aku s-suka sama s-saso-kun. A-apa Saso-kun j-juga punya perasaan yang sa-sama?" ucap sakura. Mungkin kalo Sasuke liat, dia bakalan makan si Sakura

"Sakura,"

"Emm… itu, Saso-kun, tiap aku l-l-liat saso-kun, a-aku ngerasa deg-degan, tapi juga s-sekaligus ngrasa a-aman. A-aku jadi l-lebih bisa ngontrol emosiku. a-aku pengen terus ada di deket k-kamu. Biar a-aku jadi lebih baik." S-sakura ke-ketularan gagapnya si hi-Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, semerah rambutnya Sasori

"S-saku-chan, a-aku juga suka sa-sama kamu." Jawab Sasori yang mukanya mulai sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Eh? Se-serius?"

"Iya. A-a-aku serius. Aku sayang sama kamu, Sakura." Kata Sasori yang langsung mencium ubun- ubun Sakura dengan sayang

"Yaaaaaaahh~" ucap cowo- cowo yang ada di situ –kecuali gaara- dengan 100% rasa kecewa Sakura jadian ama Sasori di hadapan mereka.

"Hancur hancur hancur hatiku, hancur hancur hancur hatiku. Hancur hancur hancur hatiku, hancur hancur hancur hatiku. Hatiku hancur." Inner Gaara dangdutan sambil nangis. Outernya? Tetep cool dong. Kalo engga, bisa- bisa eyelinernya luntur dan ga jadi gothic boy lagi.

_Di saat yang sama degan awal kejadian tadi di belakang kelas………_

"Okay, Sasuke. Do it now!"

"What would you do if I don't care?" ucap Sasuke dengan logat Britishnya.

"You will get the consequences, Sasuke. That's the rule, remember?" jawab Karin, dengan logat melayunya.

"Hhhh…… whatever." Sasuke pasrah.

"Eh, ni orang udah jelek, maksa lagi. Dasar Warui!"

"Iya, kasian tu si Uchiha. Kayaknya pasrah banget."

"Iya..iya." kasak kusuk para cewe mulai terdengar. Cuma si Hinata yang cuek ama kejadian ini. Matanya udah terpalu ama sosok rambut merah berantakan yang kebanyakan pake eyeliner. Hinata kayaknya selalu inget dengan utang gaara sebanyak 2500 ryo padanya –sampai sekarang belum dibayar.

"Karin-sama, rambutmu yang merah mengingatkanku pada tomat yang selalu menemani awal hariku. Itu membuatku ingin memakanmu." Sasuke sendiri kaget denger omongannya. Karin juga. Cewe- cewe apalagi. Mereka –minus Hinata- jadi ngefans ama Sasuke gara- gara perkataannya tadi. Menurut mereka, keren banget plus hebat berani ngoomong kaya gitu ke kakak kelas.

"Gomennasai buat kata- kataku tadi. Maksudku, gue suka sama lo." Ralat Sasuke.

"Ga ada kata- kata yang lebih bagus?"

"Gue ga bisa ngerangkai kata- kata. Kalo ngga lo paksa tadi, gue juga ga mau ngomong sebanyak ini. Makanya, jangan paksa gue."

"Oke, whateper. Pertunjukan selesai. Girls, lo pada balik ke kursi lo masing- masing." Karin maju ke depan kelas. "Boys, elo juga pada bubar. Balik ke bangku masing- masing. Sasuke, sini lo." Sasuke duduk di samping teman sebangkunya. Ekspresi pasangan- pasangan sebangku itu sangat berbeda. Semua cewe –minus Hinata- memasang tampang kagum, dan cowo yang ada di samping mereka –kecuali Gaara- memasang tampang sebel+kecewa. Outer Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Pada tau innernya, kan? Hinata tetep nunduk sambil senyum- senyum GaJe. Sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Karin Sasori, dan Sakura berada. Dia memasang tampang BeTe. Nyebelin emang, kalo dipaksa ngerayu orang yang ga disuka, baru kenal, jelek lagi orangnya.

"Haruno, Uchiha, kalian duduk sebangku. Karena jumlah cowo dan cewe di kelas ini sama, jadi sebangku cowo- cewe." Bangku yang tersisa cuma di belakang, pojok deket sapu. Untung ga bau. Jadi mereka mau. Kalu ngga, ya ngga tau. Mungkin mereka tetep mau, tapi malu. Gimana lagi, tinggal itu. *author GaJe*

"Oke, aku pergi dulu Saku-chan. Take care." Ucap Sasori. Ia pun mengecup kening Sakura lembut. Si pink Cuma blushing. Kemudian disambut teriakan `ciiiieeeeee….` dari murid- murid cewe dan `yaaaaaahhhhh…..` dari murid- murid cowo (including Gaara). Serta tampang manyun Sasuke. Sakura langsung ditarik Sasuke ke pojok belakang begitu 2 kepala merah berlalu.

"Uchiha lagi marah, guk! Jealous liat Haruno sama Akasuna" kata Kiba.

Yang dikatain `jealous` tadi langsung menghadiahi Kiba Mangekyou *ups, settingnya bukan canon, ya?*. Nyali Kiba langsung ciut liat mata hitam Sasuke berubah merah.

^^d

Setelah perjalanan panjang*?*, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berdua ngobrol banyak, tak memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan Neji di depan Kelas. Lha, Pein ngapain? Di asyik baca majalah PureiBoi yang disampul coklat rapi. Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri heran, tak biasanya mereka bisa secepat itu akrab dengan orang baru. Sasuke punya usut, ternyata Sasori itu temen dari kecilnya Sakura. Dan sakura selalu amaze liat Sasori yang senantiasa melindnginya dari oaring- orang usil. Sasori selain pinter soal akademis, dia juga berprestasi di bidang non- akademis. Anggota klub basket, ju ji tsu, dan juga jago maen musik. Dia juga paling ga bisa bohong kalo ke Sakura. Sakura suka semua yang ada di Sasori. Intinya, Sasori itu Sakura's first love. Outer Sasuke cuma bisa meng-oh-kan perkataan Sakura. Sedangkan inner Sasuke manyun ga karu- karuan gara- gara ngedenger kelebihan Sasori yang segitu banyaknya. Mereka saling mengungkap kesukaan masing masing….

"Kamu suka warna apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku suka warna Hitam ama Biru. Menurutku, dua warna itu melambangkan pribadiku, cool, misterius, keren." Narsis. "Kalau kamu, apa Sakura?"

"Aku suka warna pink ama merah."

"Kenapa harus pink ama merah?"

"Karena pink dan merah itu ngelambangin cewe dan sifat-sifat baiknya, sekaligus ketegasannya. Menurutku, arti dua warna itu `cewe itu emang sensitive, tapi mereka tegas dan ga lemah." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka asik banget ngobrolnya sampe ga sadar kalo tadi sempet istirahat dan sekarang kelas udah masuk. Kelas lagi menjalankan game. Dan game itu tiba pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"….Tak bisa hatiku mengartikan cinta…….."

"Stop. Sakura, Sasuke. Giliranmu." Potong Pein saat Gaara dan Hinata menyanyikan lagunya Zigaz itu.

"Hah? Apa? Ngapain sih?" Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak memperhatikan jadi bingung.

"lanjutin lagunya, dodol" kata gaara –lebih kepada Sasuke.

"gimana? Bisa ga? 5……4…..3…2…1… Waktu habis!"

"Oke, kalian berdua harus dihukum! Maju sini!" kata Neji.

SasuSaku maju sambil bingung.

"Hukumannya adalah……… kalian harus bikin video klip lagu yang tadi ga bisa kalian jawab buat pensi hari Sabtu. Tadi itu lagunya Zigaz yang judulnya sahabat jadi cinta, kan?"

"Iya, tul betul betul."

"Itu lagu Indonesia?" Tanya SasuSaku barengan

"Iya, ga tau? Jadul, ih. Itu lagu kan enak?"

"Aku kan biasanya dengerin Jpop, mentok Kpop" jawab SasuSaku – lagi- lagi bersamaan.

"Itu sih derita lo. Selamat berjuang!" kata Pein dengan senyum usilnya.

"Oh, ya. Sebelum pulang, aku mai bagiin ini. Ini kertas tangan anak kelas XI yang jadi panitia. Mulai besok sampe jum'at kalian maintain tiap anak kelas XI yang jadi panitia Orientasi. Nama, kelas dan jabatannya udah ada di sini, kalian tinggal minta tanda tangannya doang. Anak kelas XI Cuma ada 10 kok di sini. Tiap kelas dijaga 2 orang, sisanya keliling- keliling

`ngapain sih pake tanda tangan? Ga penting deh kayaknya. ` batin Sasuke.

"Kak Neji, Ngapain sih pake minta tanda tangan? Emang penting ya?" Tanya Sakura nekat. Ia menyuarakan hatinya yang sama dengan Sasuke. `Ni anak kok bisa baca pikiranku, sih? ` Batin Sasuke Ge-eR.

"Gini lho, Haruno. Kita nyuruh ini biar kita tahu kalian itu niat apa ga, dan seberapa besar usaha kalian. Ini juga sekalian buat bahan pertimbangan besok kalau- kalau kalian berminat jadi anggota OSIS besok." Jelas Pein panjang x lebar = luas.

Sakura dan Sasuke cuma bisa meng-oh-kan.

Tepat setelah semua anak mendapat kertas tanda tangan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas masing- masing, bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing- masing. Sasuke dan Sakura yan gsudah akrab berniat pulang bareng.

"Saku-chan…" panggil Sasori yang sudah ada di depan kelas.

"Iya?" jawab Sakura

"Bisa ke sini sebentar? Sasuke, aku pinjam Sakura-nya dulu, ya." Kata Sasori yang menyadari tatapan tak suka karena pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi terputus.

"hn." (maksud:oke, terserah.)

Sakura langsung menuju ke tempat Sasori berada "Aku mau ngomong soal kata- kataku tadi yang di kelasmu." Kata Sasori

"Emangnya kenapa, Saso-kun?"

"Aku serius soal perkataanku waktu itu. Aku ngomong itu bukan karena kamu dapet hukuman, itu langsung dari hati."

"A-aku juga sa-sama Saso-kun. Aku juga udah suka sama kamu dari dulu."

"Makasih, Saku-chan. Aku sayang kamu."

"Aku juga, Saso-kun."

Sasuke yang lagi makan tomat sambil penasaran iseng- iseng ngintipin mereka berdua. `ngapain sih?` batinnya. Sasori memeluk Sakura dan mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang. Alhasil, Sasuke keselek tomatnya dan SasoSaku memerah *baca:blushing*.

"Ah, maaf. Saku-chan, aku mau pulang, kamu ga bareng?" Tanya Sasori akhirnya

"Engga, Saso-kun. Aku bareng Sasuke aja. Aku udah janjian ama dia."

"Oke, kalo gitu. Take care, yah. Sasuke, jagain ni anak. Jangan ampe kenapa- napa." Kata Sasori sambil berlalu dengan senyum terkembang. Sakura memandangnya dengan senyum pula. Sasuke cuma manyun. Setelah melangkah beberapa jauh, Sasori menolehkan lagi kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura sekali lagi. Lalu ia pun menghilang.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sakura setelah melihat Saso-kun-nya pergi.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka banyak bercanda. Mereka juga memikirkan kira- kira bagaimana dengan video klip yang dipesan oleh Neji dan Pein untuk pensi.

"Udah sampe di rumahku, kamu ga mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"engga, aku langsung ajah. Assalamu'alaikum…." Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura dengan kepala masih menoleh kea rah sakura. Alhasil, dia menabrak tong sampah. Untung tuh tung kosong. Tapi bunyinya ga nyaring, jadinya Sasuke hmfff…….*dibekep gara- gara mulai GaJe.* Sasuke Cuma senyum dan mulai menjauh dari Sakura. Mereka berdua senang dengan keakraban mereka mulai. Sasori dan Sakura juga senang karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tapi ga tau kenapa, Sasuke aga ga suka dengan keakraban Sasori dan Sakura

^^d

Izumi: Whaaaaa~ fict in GaJe sangat!! Lagi pengen bikin fict, tapi jadinya gaje gini *acak- acak rambut Sasuke*

Sasuke: hoy! Rambutku! Ini bikinnya susah tau! Acak- acak rambut lo sendiri sana!

Izumi: Ga mau! Ini nyisirnya susah!

Sasuke, Sakura: ……………….

Karin: hey, napa margaku jadi Warui? Kamu tuh yang Warui, aku mah Kirei!

Gaara: masih mending kamu dikasih marga gitu, lha aku? Udah munculnya dikit banget, OOC lagi!

Hinata: A-a-aku kan takut ama Pein, masa disuruh ngadepin langsung?

Konan: semuanya itu masih mending ada munculnya, daripada aku? Cuma numpang nama, abis gitu si Pein nyeleweng lagi! *tarik- tarik piercing Pein*

Pein: hey, piercingku jangan ditarik- tarik!

Sasuke: Semua masalah ini berasal dari si Izumi!

Sakura: Iya! Dasar Author geblek!

Sasuke: Iya, betul *nada bicara berubah kejem* Izumi! *sharinganMODE: on*

Izumi: YA UDAH, REVIEW YAH SEMUAAA….. REVIEWWWWW.,…………… *lari 10.000 langkah –tapi ga tiap hari*

All cast in this fict run after Izumi. Izumi just running far…..far away from them all.


	2. Day 2

06.15 Konoha City.

Haruno's house.

"Hooooooooiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Banguuuuuunnn!" Teriak Umi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini.

"Bangun kek! Jam berapa ni?" yang dibangunkan tak juga membuka mata. Frustasi, sang kakak pergi meninggalkan kamar bernuansa pink-merah itu. Eit, ternyata dia kembali membawa seember air sisa pembuangan yang biasanya ada di AC. Pastilah dingin dan bau air itu. BYUURR! Sekarang isi ember yang tadi dibawa Umi berpindah ke kasur dan tubuh Sakura. Yang disiram nampaknya tak bereaksi.

1 menit……

2 menit……

3 menit…… "Wha! Dingin tauk! Sapa sih yang nyiram??"

Umi sweatdrop lihat kelakuan adiknya yang kelewat lemot itu. Ia menunjukkan jam dinding ke muka adiknya.

06.30

"Waduh!" sakura hanya ber-waduh ria sambil menuju ke kamar mandinya. Mandi kilat,, itu yang dia lakukan. Waktu mandinya yang 15 menit dipercepat menjadi 3 menit. Pakai atribut Orientasi pun kilat. Ia bahkan belum sempat menuliskan nama di jidatnya yng lebar itu.

"Kaa-san, tolongin dong! Tulisin Haruno Sakura di jidatku, pliiissss….. telat nih." Kasihan melihat anaknya kelabakan, ibu Sakura pun membantu anaknya itu. Di menuliskan nama Sakura di jidat anak yang sedang sibuk mengoles roti dengan selai. Usai itu, Sakura langsung melesat menggunakan sepeda pink-itemnya menuju Konoha Kotogakko.

^^d

06.59, Konoha City.

Konoha Kotogakko.

Sasuke yang sudah tiba di sekolah terlebih dahulu celingukan mencari teman sebangkunya yang tak kunjung datang. Tiba- tiba ia mendengar ada suara ribut dari arah luar kelas. Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, ia pergi ke tempat asal ia mendengar suara. Di situ terlihat Sakura sedang menundukkan kepala dan seorang anak kelas XI berambut merah panjang yang nyebelin. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Karin?

"Makanya, kalo jalan tuh pake mata!" kata Karin

"Tapi, kak. Saya biasa jalan pakai kaki, bikan mata."

"Kalo itu sih gue juga tahu. Maksud gue, jalan tuh liat- liat."

"Tadi saya sudah lihat, kak. Kan saya punya mata." Sakura menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Makanya, jadi anak tuh yang tahu diri!"

"Lho, tapi……"

"Eh, ga usah nyolot, yah?! Sapa suruh jawab?"

"Ga ada, kak."

"Kalo gitu, kenapa jawab? Kalo ada yang marahin, kamu tuh ga usah ngejawab."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ngerti, gak?!!" Karin membentak. Sakura tersentak. Ia takut disepak, juga dilempar kapak. Melihat wajah Karin yang acak, Sakura hamper tersedak. Untung ia ingat pesan kakak, yang membuatnya langsung ngakak.

"Lo kenapa ngakak hah? Ada yang lucu?" sakura cuman ciem. "Kok ga jawab?" sakura tetep diem. "Gagu lo, yah? Bisa ngomong ga?"

"Bego, tadi yang nyuruh Sakura diem dang ga ngejawab siapa? Tadi disuruh diem kalo ada yang marahin, eh sekarang disuruh ngomong mau lo apa, sih? Dasar bego." Gumam Sasuke. Mungkin gumamannya ini tidak bisa disebut gumaman, karena ia mengucapnya terlalu keras dan Karin bisa mendengarnya.

"Ngomong apa, lo tadi?" Tanya Karin yang sudah berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Saya bilang kalau anda bego. Karena anda yang tadi bilang ke Sakura kalau dia tak boleh menjawab kalau ada yang marahin. Tapi tadi anda juga yang bertanya padanya dan marah waktu dia tak menjawab. Betapa begonya anda………" kata Sasuek tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Perempatan sudah muncul di dahi Karin. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sebuah tatapan yang bisa diartikan 'ga usah aneh- aneh kenapa?' Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan 'udah deh. Diem aja.' Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan 'dasar anak aneh.' Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan tatapan 'biarin, wekk.' Ia juga melet ke arah Sakura yang ada di belakang Karin. Salah paham plus Ge eR, perempatan jalan yang kedua muncul lagi di kepala Karin. Sasuke dan Sakura juga kaget begitu melihat Karin. Mereka sempat melupakan kehadirannya di situ.

"Ngapain lo melet ke gue????????????"

Sasuke tiba- tiba tak bisa mengatakan apapun begitu melihat wajah Karin yang berubah mirip Sapi Hitam. Sakura pun tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kalian berdua nyebelin! Sekarang, Uchiha, lo kesini." Kata Karin sambil menunjuk ke tempat di sebelah kanan Sakura. Sasuke pun berdiri di situ. Karin mengangkat tangan kanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu ia memasangkan borgol yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Lasementara Karin sibuk dengan borgol- memborgol, Sakura membatin, 'tuh, kan Sasuke. Aku bialng tadi juga apa.' Sasuke balas membatin, 'yah, aku kan ga tahu kalo jadinya bakan gini. Aku kan Cuma unjuk pendapat.' 'huh,' balas batin Sakura. *wah, keren yah bisa telepati. Mau juga dong*

"Ini sebagai hukuman karena kalian udah pada nyolot ama Gue. Ntar kalo mau lepas tuh borgol, pulang sekolah temuin aja gue di ruang OSIS, ochre?" kata Karin sambil berlalu karena Apel pagi ternyata udah selesai.

"Yah……… akhirnya diborgol, dehh?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap.

"Kan repot." Mereka menghela napas bersamaan, lalu mengambil tas masing- masing dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas X-1.

^^d

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, ternyata para penjaga kelas sudah ada di tempat. Mereka berdua pun masuk setelah mendapat ijin masuk dari Pein dan Konan yang menjaga kelas itu. Neji dan Konan tukar kelas, karena Konan takut Pein nyeleweng kalo tak ada dia bersama manusia piercing itu. Orang yang tak tahu akan mengira Sasuke dan Sakura gandengan tangan. Karena itu, terdengarlah teriakan `cieeeehhh` dari Pein dan Konan serta `huuuuuuuuu` dari para murid cowok. Murid cewek? Mereka mah asik ngeliatin si Sasuke, ga peduli dia kenapa dan gimana.

"Ngapain kalian gandengan? Takut kehilangan?" goda Pein pada Sasuke.

"Bukan, tangan kami diborgol oleh Karin-senpai." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan sambil menunjukkan tangan mereka yang diborgol.

"Lah, emang kalian ngapain?" Tanya Konan.

"Kami dibilang nyolot. Padahal enggak. Dianya ajah yang sensi." Sasuke dan Sakura barengan lagi.

"Iyah, dia emang gitu. Apalagi kalo ada cewek imut ama cowo cakep lagi barengan. Pasti dia cari gara- gara biar bisa ngerjain tuh orang."

'wah, berarti aku yang jadi cowo cakepnya dan Sakura cewe imutnya dong!' Sasuke membatin dengan rasa pede 100%.

"yah udah, kalian duduk langsung ajah." Perintah Pein dan Konan.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali duduk di bangku mereka. Kelas X-1 pun kembali medapatkan materi dari Pein dan Konan.

^^d

Di tengah penjelasan, tiba- tiba Sasuke merasa dapat panggilan alam. Yah, udah ga bisa ditahan lagi menurut Sasuke. Ia pun mengacungkan jari tengah –ups, maksud author, dia mengacungkan tangan.

"Iya, Uchiha? Ada apa?" Tanya Konan yang di tengah penjelasannya karena melihat tangan Sasuke yang teracung.

"Saya mau ke kamar mandi."

"Silahkan."

Sasuke pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Semua murid di kelas X-1 sibuk mencatat penjelasan dari Konan dan Pein, sehingga mereka tak memperhatikan yang lainnya.

Sasuke melenggang saja menuju ke kamar mandi, namun ketika ia sampai di pintu kamar mandi cowok, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dengan innocent. Sempat terfikir oleh Sasuke untuk mencubit pipi Sakura, namun ia urungkan karena ia juga merasa aneh, kenapa kok Sakura ikut masuk ke KM cowo.

"Ngikutin, yah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Engga."

"kok ada di sini?"  
"Yah, mau gimana lagi."  
"Mau ngintipin aku?"

"Engga."

"Lah?" Sasuke masih bingung. 'kok bisa sampe sini?' batinnya.

"Kan tangannya nempel, Sasuke…" kata Sakura.

"Oh, iya ya. Lupa." Sasuke ternyata lupa kalau tangannya diborgol bersama tangan Sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan tujuannya ke KM. Saat mereka berdua masuk, Sakura menutup mata dan tak berani melihat apapun yang terjadi di sana. Untungnya, tak ada orang lain yang masuk ke KM itu, jadi ga ada yang tahu kalau ada seorang cewe imut nan manis yang ada di sana. Selesai dengan tugasnya, *haruskah diceritakan tugasnya apa?* Sasuke keluar, bersama Sakura tentunya. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, namun sakura menahannya pergi. Otomatis, langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia menatap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ayo ke kelas."

"Aku pengen ke kamar mandi juga," kata Sakura dengan innocent.

"Ya udah, kamu ke kamar mandi ajah, aku mau ke kelas."

Sasuke pun dengan polosnya berjalan menuju tujuannya. Namun,langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Kan tangannya nempel, Sasuke." Sakura kemmbali mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya ya. Ya udah, ayo ke kamar mandi." Mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi cewek.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung masik ke salah satu billing *Dikata Warnet?* kamar mandi. Saat ia bersuap memelorotkan celana di balik roknya, ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Bisa dilihat Sakura, Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan mupeng.

"Heh, lihat- lihat. Keluar sono!" Kata Sakura sambil manyun.

"Kan tangannya nempel, Sakura." Kata Sasuke menirukan perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kan kamu bisa keluar, terus ngga lihat."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Yah, kamu keluar, terus sebagian tangan kamu masuk ke sini, tapi kepalnya Jangan ikutan. Jangan ngintip."  
"Kalo tiba- tiba pintunya kebuka, gimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyimpan harapan.

"Yah usahain Jangan ampe kebuka, dodol." Sakura mendorong Sasuke keluar billing, dan menutupnya kembali. Ia melakukan tugan yang harusnya ia lakukan di dalam kamar mandi. Sialnya si Sasuke, begitu ia keluar dari billing Sakura, ada seorag cewe lagi yang keluar dari salah satu billing lainnya dengan du kancing atas bajunya yang terbuka. Ia menatap Sasuke. Sasuke juga menatapnya. Cewe itu berkedip, Sasuke juga. Cewe itu nge-blush, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Cewe itu langsung teriak, menutupi dua kancingnya yang terbuka, dan lari keluar. Sasuke makin nge- blush.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dari dalam billing. Ia sedang memakai kembali celananya.

"Ada cewe yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi."  
"Terus?"

"Terus dia lihat aku."

Sakura yang udah selesai dengan tugasnya, keluar billing. "Terus?"  
"Dia lari keluar. Mungkin dipikirnya aku tukang intip." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan malu. Di pikirannya memang ada niatan mau mangintip Sakura, namun ternyata Tuhan masih melindungi Sakura.

"Pantes kok, kalau kamu jadi tukang intip." Kata Sakura sambil tersenum menggoda Sasuke.

"Udahlah, ga usah dibahas. Ayo balik ke kelas." Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas X-1

^^d

Meanwhile in OSIS room………

Karin dan Suigetsu sedang bertengkar rupanya. Di situ juga ada Naruto yang lagi nonton mereka berdua lagi bertengkar. Mari kita tanya pada Naruto apa penyebab dua sejoli ini bisa sampai bertengkar.

"Jadi ceritenya gini, kan tadi itu gue ama si Karin lagi duduk sebelahan bukan lagi ngapa- ngapain kok. Lagian gue udah naksir ama salah satu cewe di kelas X-1 yang adiknya Neji itu lho. *ga nanya lo naksir siapa* Si Karin itu kemaren abis dari salon. Di niatnya sih mau pamer ke gue, makanya dia duduk di sebelah gue. Eh, ada Sui masuk sambil bawa- bawa ember isi air pel. Gue yang udah tahu niatan SUigetsu yang mau nyurami tuh air ke gue, langsung pergi dari tempat gue duduk. Dan sialnya, malah si Karin yang barusan smoothing ama bleaching rambut yang kena. Marah deh dia. Suigetsu ditimpuk sepatu Karin, dan dibalas oleh Suigetsu. Karin kembali melempar kursi, namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Suigetsu. Suigetsu bersiap pada posisinya, ia melempar semangka yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Yah, dan berlanjutlah kejadiannya sampai saat ini. Eh, gue pergi dulu, yah. Mau lewat sebentar di depan kelas X-1 biar bisa liat adiknya si Neji. Daaahh…"

*Komentator mode: on* Pertengkaran Karin dan Suigetsu masih berlanjut. Karin mengambil pisau besar milik Suigetsu yang mirip pisau milik butcher. Ia mematahkan pisau hasil curian Suigetsu dari Zabuza Momochi. Rupanya ia punya tenaga yang super saudara- saudara! Suigetsu mengejar Karin. Karin menghindar. Suigetsu terus mengejar, Karin tersandung daaan…… tangakapan yang bagus dari Suigetsu. Oh, ternyata bukan Karin yang ditangkap, melainkan seperangkat kunci yang selalu ada di tangan Karin. Suigetsu pun mematahkan semua kunci yang ada di situ, dan ooohhh, emosi Karin mulai tersulut, dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Karin? Ia mengambil sebuah guci yang entah didapat dari mana dan…… dan… dan… oh, ia terjatuh di atas Suigetsu dan zGucinya terlempar kembali ke tempat asal. *komentator mode: off*

Cklek

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Sejujurnya, cowo imut berkepala merah itu syok melihat keadaan ruang OSIS saat ini. Ia memandang adegan yang ter-pause ketika ia datang. Karin berada di atas Suigetsu.

"Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Eh? Tadi, rambutku disiram air sama Sui. Padahal aku barusan abis smoothing ama bleaching."

"Eh, itu sih salah lo sendiri. Sapa suruh lo duduk di situ. Gue kan maunya nyuiram si Naruto."

"Elo tuh………" sebelum pertengkara dimulai kembali, Sasori mengentikan mereka.

"Heh, kalo bertengkar lihat- lihat dong. Lihat tuh ruangan jadi kaya apa." Karin dan Suigetsu melihat sekeliling. Parah. Author sampe ga bisa menjelaskan dengan kata- kata. *Padahal sih males*

"Kalian bersihin ni ruangan, oke?" Sasori pun meninggalkan ruangna itu dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya berkeliling mengecek keadaan seklah dan sekitarnya. Dan dengan berat hati, Suigetsu dan Karin membereskan ruangan yang mirip kapal yang di Poseidon itu. Ketika Karin menemukan seperangkat kuncinya, ia pun melihatnya.

"Kunci kamar, masih ada yang lain. Kunci sepeda, ada duplikat. Kunci ruang OSIS, masih ada satu lagi di Asuma Sensei. Kunci rumah, ada duplikat. Knci diary, diarynya ilang. Lah, yan gini kunci apa, nih? Kunci ini sih ga ada duplikatnya. Ga papa lah, kayaknya kunci ini ga penting." Karin beranjak pergi dari tempat kunci- kunci itu. "Tapi ini kan kunci……………..oh tidak!"

^^d

Suasana kelas X-1 aman terkendali. Pein dan Konan memberikan waktu bebas untuk mereka, karena sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang dan materi yangharusnya diberikan sudah habis. Maklum, kelas ini kan kelas unggulan, jadi mereka langsung mengerti penjelasan Konan dan Pein yang bisa dikatakan mbulet. Para murid yang ada di situ melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Ada yang makan keripik kentang, ada yang ngacir ke perpus buat baca buku kaya Gaara dan Hinata, ada yang tidur, adayang latihan olah raga, ada yang main do mi ka do, dll. Sasuke dan Sakura ngobrol.

"Yah, hari ini kita Cuma dapet 4 tanda tangan. Dari Konan, Pein, Neji senpai. Juga dari Saso-kun." Kata Sakura.

"Iyah. Dikit banget." Sambung Sasuke. Padahal yang lain baru dapat satu tanda tangan, mentok dapet dua. Si Shikamaru malah belom dapet. Dia lebih milih buat tidur daripada nyari tanda tangan.

Kriiiiinnnngggg………. Bel istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi.

"Okeh, kalian udah pada boleh makan. Istirahat ini, kalian ga boleh nyari tandan tangan. Kita pada ga mau kalo disalahin gara- gara kalian nyari tanda tangan dan ga makan. Okeh okeh?" kata Pein padan anak kelas X-1 semuanya. Lalu ia bersama Konan keluar kelas disusul anak kelas X-1 yang bawa bekal masing- masing. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura di kelas. Berdua. Di pojokan. Hayo ngapain?

Sasuke mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sasuke langsung memakan bekalnya yang berupa onogiri tomat. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dia hanya bisa melongo lihat Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya. Ia melihat bekalnya yng nasi goreng tomat dan telur ceplok karya sang emak. Memang, ia tak pernah bias makan menggunakan tangan kiri, walaupun ia kidal. Aneh yah? Lalu ia melihat Sasuke makan. Kembali ke bekalnya, lalu ke Sasuke lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai Sasuke selesai makan. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sakura, langsung menatap sakura tak mengerti. Bingung.

"Kenapa ga makan?"

"bingung gimana cara makannya."

"Makan ajah kok pake bingung. Gini lho." Sasuke menyendok bekal Sakura, kemudian memakannya. "Hinggah hihahan aha hoh hehoh." (Tinggal dimakan aja kok repot)

"Bukan gitu,"

Sasuke udah nelen makanannya. Cepet banget makannya. Gak dikunyah kali ya? "Terus?"

"Aku ga bisa makan pake tangan kiri."

"Lah, kok aneh. Kan kamu kidal?"

"Aku juga ga tau."

Sasuke berrpikir sejenak. 'gimana yah? Aha! Aku suapin aja Sakura. Mau, gak?'

"Beneran mau nyuapin? Yakin?" Tanya Sakura yang bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Ga papa kalo kamu ga keberatan."

"Yah udah. Aku mau kok."

Sasuke pun menyuapi Sakura. Sakura makan dengan lahapnya. 'aduh, ni cewek. Cakep gila kalo lagi makan.' Sasuke membatin. Sakura udah ga peduli sekeliling. Ia sibuk makan. Ketika bekalnya udah tinggal setengah, muncullah seorang penganggu. Dia masuk pad Sasuke lagi nyuapin sesendok nasi ke Sakura. Penganggu itu Sasori. Dia langsung menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"Enak nih?"

"hah enhak hong. Haho-hun hau hah?" (Yah enak dong. Saso-kun mau?)

"engga. Aku udah makan. Kamu kok makannya disuapin? Tangan kananmu kenapa?"

"Nih, kaya gini. Diborgol ama Karin-senpai." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang diborgol bersama tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Oh, dia emang gitu kok. Emang kalian tadi ngapain?"

"Katanya tadi kami nyolot." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas, judes.

'aduh, Sasuke kan belum tahu kalo Saso-kun judes sama hamper semua orang.' Batin Sakura. 'biarin, salah sendiri gangguin kamu makan.' 'yang makan kan aku, kok kamu yang sewot?' 'biarin aku ga suka ama dia, kok.' 'terserah.'

"Ya udah, kalo gitu aku patroli lagi, yah? Dah Saku-chan, dah Sasuke." Kata Sasori sok imut. Dia pun ngacir entah kemana. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Sakura sampe tuh bekal abis. Segera setelah sakura berterimakasih pada Sasuke atas bantuannya, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para siswa yang lain mulai memasuki kelas.

^^d

Di kelas X-1 masih dikasih jam kosong ama penjaga kelas, karena alas an yang sama dengan yang di atas. Semua melanjutkan kegiatan yang sama seperti di atas.

"Rumahmu di mana, Sakura?"

"Eh, kenapa tanya rumah?"  
"Ga papa. Cuma pengen tanya. Ga boleh?"

"Boleh. Rumahku di Perum Niji blok C-20. Rumahmu sendiri di mana?"

"Di Perum. Niji blok D-20. Rumah kita deket, yah?? yah?"  
"iyah, pantesan kita bisa papasan kemaren."

"Iyah."

Kriiiinnnnggggggg......

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa kelas X maupun siswa kelas XI yang ada disitu pada berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bnerdua bersiap pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk menemui Karin yang dengan nistanya memborgol tangan mereka berdua.

Anak OSIS kelas XI yang udah selesai rapat pun pada bubar. Keluar dari ruang OSIS yang kecil mungil dan nyempil itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura yng melihat ada Karin keluar dari tempat itu pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Karin-senpai, tunggu." kata SasuSaku barengan.

"Apa?"

"Kunci borgol ini ada di mana, kak? Kami mau buka ini borgol, kan tadi kakak udah janji mau bukain pas bubaran." Sakura menagih janji Karin tadi pagi.

"Mana janji manismu.........." Deidara yang lewat nyanyi GaJe.

"Oh, itu... ehehehe, em... ani, itu, lho. Kuncinya... itu.... kuncinya....."

"kenapa sih, kuncinya? Please deh ga usah ribet." Sasuke gak sabar. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Namun anehnya ia senang dengan sesuatu buruh yang telah terjadi itu *padahal dia ga tau yang bakal; terjadi itu apaan*

"Kuncinya... ano... kuncinya pa-pa-patah."

"WEHH?? Patah lah kok bisa????" Sasuke dan Sakura Shock.

"Tadi itu, ceritanya........." Karin menceritakan kembali kejadian patahnya kunci itu.

"Haduh, lah terus bukanya gimana?" Sasuke dan Sakura kompakan terus.

"Ke tukang besi ajah."

"Di sini ada tukang besi?"

"Ga ada."

Sasuke dan Sakura cengo. "terus adanya di mana?"

"Di Ame." kata Karin santai sambil ngeloyor pergi karena dipanggil Suigetsu, diajak pulang bareng.

"Sialan tuh orang. Eh, Sasuke, kita pulang ajah yuk. Minta anter ke ortuku buat ke ame, bukain nih borgol."

"hn. Tapi ke rumahku dulu."

"Iyah."

Kedua orang itu pun pulang dengan sepeda masing- masing. Tapi nyetirnya pake satu tangan doang. Orang- orang yang liat mereka nganggep mereka adalah tawanan RSJ yang lagi kabur. Yah, aneh kan kalo liat dua orang dengan dandanan sableng sepeda'an bareng, gandengan lagi. *diborgol, sih sebenernya* Tapi dua orang ini ga peduli. Pokoknya sampe rumah dan cepet dilepas ni borgol.

^^d

sampailah mereka di kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura melihat rumah itu dari luar, nampak dingin. Sasuke langsung mengajaknya masuk, dia mah nurut ajah. Sesampainya di dalam, sakura memperhatikan sekeliling. Didominasi warna biru, abu- abu dan hitam bergaya minimalis yan gsemakin menambah kesan dingin rumah itu. Sasuke melongok ke meja telepon di dekatnya. Ada pesan untuknya dari sang kakak, Itachi. 'kenapa ga lewat sms ajah? Kan lebih enak. Dasar ribet' pikir Sasuke.

_Sasuke adikku yang baik hati tapi sombong......._

_aku ada urusan ke Korea sampe minggu depan. Perusahaan sate di sana nawarin kerjasama sama perusahaan Kipas kertas kita._

_Jangan aneh- aneh loh ya... See ya next week~!_

_Take care_

_Cute Itachi._

"Beuh....." Sasuke menghela nafas denan sebalnya.

"kenapa??" sakira kaget karena sasuke tiba- tiba menghela napas.

"Kakakku ga ada di ruamh ampe minggu depan. Rumah kosong."

"Oh, kalo gitu kita langsung ke ruamhku ajah. Okeh??"

"terserah."

dan meluncurlah mereka berdua ke rumahnya si Sakura.

^^d

"Tadaima....." Kata Sakura dengan (tak) ceria.

"Okaerinasai....." kata Umi yang sudah afda di depan pintu, membaa ransel besar yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk hiking. Perasaan Sakura gak enak.

"Aneki mau kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Hiking." jawabnya enteng.

"Kaa-san mana?"

"Luar kota. Dia pergi ke Osaka dan mingkin balikn 2 minggu lagi. Eh, sape tuh yang ada di belakngmu? Baru aja dua hari jadi anak Kotogakko, udah bawa cowok pulang. Ckckckckck......."

"eh, engga gitu. Nih Sasuke, temen sekelasku, tangan kami diborgol ama orang gila, dan kuncinya patah. Nah, kami ga bisa ngelepasin nih borgol, mau kita minta tolong biar ni borgol bisa dibuka. Anekio mau hiking ampe kapan?"  
"Rencana sih tiga hari. Paling hari jum'at gue udah ada di rumah."

"lah, terus urusan tanganku ini gimane?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke cuma diem. Dia kan emang dasarnya ga banyak omong. Cuam klo ama Sakura doang dia banyak omong.

"Yah, biarin aja gitu ampe tiga hari lagi. Sekalian, biar ada yang nemenin kamu selagi ga ada orang di rumah. Ni, kuncinya. Uchiha, jagain adek gue, yah. Lo apa- apain juga ga papa. Gue ikhlas." Umi berlalu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Kakaknya, sang kakak udah ngacir duluan ama temen- temennya.

"Huuft. Ya udahlah mau gimana lagi."

"Huuft juga." Sasuke GaJe.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalem rumah. Pintunya dikunci. Loh, kok pake dikunci segala?

"Biar ga ada maling yang masuk, bego. Kan kita ribet nanti kalo ngeja maling tapi tangannya nempel." jelas Sasuke. Oh, begitu.

"Dasar author bego!" heh, sasuke! Apa- apaan lo? Awas yah lo.....

"Awas apa?" "Udah. Udah. Kita balik lagi aja ke ceritanya. Okeh?" ajak sakura. Betul.

^^d

Waktu sore menjelang malam, Sasuke dan sakura nonton TV bareng. Acara kesukaan mereka kebetulan sama, The Great Queen Seon Deok yang ada di Indosiar itu loh. Acaranya udah kelar sih, tapi mereka masih terpaku di depan TV. Ga tau deh kenapa.

"Wah, ga tahan pengen mandi!" kata Sakura rian gyang membuat Sasuke meliriknya dengan pandangan setengah gimana....gitu.

"Aku juga mau mandi." kata Sasuke. "Mandi bareng?" sambungnya yang langsung disambut oleh bantal.

"Mandinya ntar kaya yang tadi di KM cewek. Jangan masuk." kata Sakura yang udah mengambil handuk serta baju ganti dan masuk ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

Sasuke pasrah ajah.

15 menit kemudian......

"Hoy, pegel nih. Bisa cepetan ga mandinya?" Pintu kamar mandi pun dibuka. Sakura memakai tank top putih dan hot pants pink. Sasuke takjub.

"Kalau mau mandi, nih anduk ama baju gantinya." Sakura memberikan handuk dan baju ganti milik papanya dulu pada Sasuke. Yang dikasih baju plus anduk langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian, ia selesai mandi.

Mereka berdua pun makan bersama. Sakura bisa masak, sedangkan Sasuke cuamn melongo liatin Sakura beraksi kaya Chef Farah Quinn.

Selesai makan, mereka berdua cuma duduk di kamar, bengong lebih tepatnya. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana jadi canggung,. Padahal mereka duduk sebelahan. Dari pukul 19.15 tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Author juga ngantuk nungguin mereka pada bicara.

Sampai akhirnya pada pukul 21:45:09 mereka berbicara barengan.

"Diriku mengantuk."

Dan mereka pun tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu, author juga ga ngerti.

"Ya udah, tidur, yuk." ajak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ayok," jawab sasuke dengan pandangan mesum.

Sakura sedah ngeleset di kasurnya yang Queen size itu, bersiap memejamkan matanya ketika ia menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang aneh bin ajaib. Sasuke udah berbaring di kasurnya, dan pandangannya itu, loh. Aneh. Kayak Umi kalo lagi melototin hapenya yang isinya hal- hal tak senonoh.

"Sakura, kamu mau......."

"Apa?"

"tidur berdua? Satu kasur. Menurutmu apa?" Dengan semyum jahilnya, sasuke teteup imut.

Ga usah aneh- aneh. Tidur ajah. Awas kau kalu ampe aneh- aneh!" Sakura membenamkan wajah sasuke dengan guling pink kesayangannya. Sasuke tergelak. Ia berhasil menggoda Sakura, padahal ia tak pernah jahil pada orang sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua pun tidur sambil senyum- senyum. Mimpi indah, mungkin. *Mereka ga aneh- aneh lho, ya!*

^^d

Wah, aku meng- apdet Fic GaJe ini. Apa kalian senang? Sedih? Marah? Sebel?

Maaf kelamaan Apdet. Kemaren tuh sebenarnya udah jadi, tapi datanya ga bisa dibaca gara- gara komputerku hang. Beuh, aku ngerjain lagi dari awal. Maklun yah kalo agak basi. Aku sendiri juga lagi agak stress liat hasil test English proficiency-ku. *Arisa -temen Izumi-: itu sih salah lo sendiri, sapa suruh tidur waktu test*. Haaa~

Waktunya bales Review! Maaf, aku males pake PM...

KoNan: Ga tau aku ini nanti bakal jadi apa. Yah, berdoalah semoga tidak jadi SasoSaku. *KoNan: -nggaplok Izumi pake sendal- dasar ga tanggung jawab!* Review lagi yah.

DarkAngel Ai Maiyashiro : Ini udah di-apdet. yah, aku berharapnya juga gitu. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti kemana angin membawaku.... makasih reviewnya, makasih fave-nya juga. Review lagi yah.

Ritsukika Sakuishi: Iyah, ini udah apdet. SasuSaku kompakan sih sebenarnya karena aku ga bisa bikin kata- kata lagi.... *Ritsukika: Ga kreatip!* Review lagi, yah? *ngarep*

Michishige Asuka: Iyah, Izumi sendiri juga ngerasa gitu, tapi yah udah terlanjur. Yang ini udah dikurangin kok Author note-nya michi-chan makasih udah review, review lagi, yah

Chiyo Amaya: Makasih Chiyo-san. Jangan panggil, senpai, aku juga masih belajar. Review lagi, yah.

Hello! : makasih, ini udah Apdet. Review lagi, yah.

Atarashii Hikaru : makasih, makasih. Terharu saya. *Lebuay* Review lagi, yah.

Haruchi Nigiyama: Iyah, kenapa Karin ada di sini, yah? Padahal diriku juga sebel ama tuh orang jelek. Udah diapdet, Review lagi, yah.

Buat yang udah baca, saya minta Review yah. Review anda akan sangat berharga. Kalo kata undangan ultah temen adekku, sih "tiada kesan tanpa review-mu". Hehehe..


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own anything about Naruto, its chara, and everything about it. I just borrow it from Masashi, without permission. *of course and always*

But, Orientasi is my own story.

**Enjoy…… Orientasi Day 3**

^^d

05.00, Konoha City.

Akasuna's House.

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sama seperti pagi- pagi yang sebelumnya bagi Sasori. Namun entah mengapa, ada perasaan tak enak yang menghinggapinya pagi itu. Ia merasa ingin sekali bertemu Sakura pagi itu dan berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Padahal sebelumnya, hanya dengan melihat senyum serta tawa Sakura saja sudah cukup baginya. Sangat cukup malahan. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah anugerah terbesar yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"Mungkin aku memang harus bertemu dengan Saku-chan pagi ini. Mungkin nanti setelah aku selesai bebenah."

Benar saja, sesaat setelah Sasori berkata seperti itu, nenek Sasori, Chiyo menghampiri kamar cucu tercintanya.

"Sasori?? Udah bangun?" panggilnya dengan suara yang serak namun begitu berwibawa.

"Sudah Nek. Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa ke rumah Haruno setelah ini? Mamanya pergi luar Kota, dan kakaknya hiking di Fujiyama selama 3 hari. Mungkin kau bisa sekedar ngecek keadaannya, bangunin dia, beresin rumahnya, masak, bersih- bersih, nyuci, nyetrika, nyapu, ngepel, anterin dia ke sekolah…"

'beuh, kok kerjaannya jadi kayak pembantu plus supir pribadi sih?' batin Sasori aneh. "Iya, nek. Aku juga ntar mau ke sana. Tapi aku mandi dan bebenah dulu."  
"Ya udah. Jangan lupa ya? Soalnya kemaren Umi pesen ke nenek kaya gitu. Ni kunci rumahnya."  
"Oki Doki." 'sekalian nanti aku bawa sarapan buat Saku-chan. Berarti bawa dua. Eh, tapi kok kayaknya lebih baik aku bawa tiga yah? Perasaanku bilang kalo aku harus bawa tiga sarapan hari ini.'

Sasori langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya yang serba merah-item

^^d

05.15, Konoha City.

Haruno's House.

Apa kalian tak ada yang tahu kebiasaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama kalau waktu tidur? Salah satu kebiasaan mereka yang sama adalah kalau tidur mereka harus memeluk sesuatu. Entah itu guling, boneka, bahkan radio pun pernah dipeluk mereka karena boneka dan guling mereka sudah pada dedel duel. Nah, yang menjadi masalah pada saat itu adalah, Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Ga tau kenapa, tiba- tiba guling dan semua boneka yang ada di kasur Sakura biasanya pada hilang. Mungkin lagi dibawa Umi dan Kaa-sannya Sakura.

Sampai saat saya menulis fict ini, mereka masih belum melepas pelukan mereka masing- masing. Tangan Sasuke yang terbebas dari borgol ada di pinggang Sakura, dan tangan kiri Sakura ada di dada Sasuke.

Mereka memang tidur bersebelahan, tapi ga ngapa- ngapain kok. Mereka kan masih muda. *?*

^^d

Suara dentingan piano dan gesekan biola aransemen Richard Clayderman memaksa Sasuke dan Sakura membuka mata mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya pagi ini. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangka siapa yang pertama mereka lihat pagi ini. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang seperti sedang –ehm, berpelukan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA~" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan seraya berlari dari kasur mereka. Bukannya pergi dari sana, mereka malah jatuh kembali ke atas kasur nista itu. Sebelahan, Sasuke tengkurep di samping Sakura, tangannya ada di atas perut Sakura yang sedang berbaring seperti biasa. Wajah mereka berdua tegang. Sangat. Gimana ga tegang, lah wong pagi- pagi udah ada orang asing di samping mereka, satu kasur lagi. Mereka masih linglung. Tetap pada tempat seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi, saling menatap. Bssh…semburat merah menghiasi pipi keduanya.

Cklek.

Sasori yang baru datang setengah kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Sasori, langsung berusaha bangkit dari kubur –eh, dari tempatnya. Tapi terhalang oleh Sasuke yang masih asyik memandangi wajah Sakura pagi itu.

"Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Ka-kami ga ngapa- ngapain. Cuma tidur bareng." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tidur? Bareng? Kok boleh tidur di sini? Sapa yang ngijinin?" Tanya Sasori lebih kepada Sasuke.

"Kakaknya Sakura yang ngijinin, dia kemaren bilang kalo dia malah seneng kalo ada yang nemenin Sakura sementara dia dan Mama Sakura pergi. Iya gak, Sakura?"

"He`em. Dia di sini kakak tahu kok Saso-kun. Lagian dia juga ga ngapa- ngapain aku. Aku juga ga bakal ngebiarin dia ngapa- ngapain."

"Eeee…… Sou ka. Ya udah, kamu udah masak buat Sarapan, Saku-chan?"

"Belum, lha wong ini baru bangun." Kata Sakura dengan logat jawa timur tapi innocent –menurut Sasori dan Sasuke, sih.

"Ya udah kalo gitu kamu mandi ajah langsung."

"Iya." Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah tak bersalah. Sasori menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh bercampur sebel dll.

Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap menyadari keberadaan Sakura di situ, dan langsung menjitaknya.

BLETAK! Benjolan kecil muncul di kepala Sakura diiringi rasa cenut- cenut.

"Kali ini aku mandi duluan. Mandinya kaya kemaren, Jangan lupa!" Sasuke menyuruh Sakura keluar walau dalam hatinya tak apa bila Sakura ada di situ. Tapi kan malu sama Sasori.

"Iya iya. Aku keluar."

'pantes pagi ini perasaanku ga enak.' Batin Sasori.

^^d

"Kalian belum minta kunci borgolnya ke Karin- senpai?"

"Hunchinha Phathah Shashori. Khatha Khayhin hemhahin hithu." (Maksud: kuncinya patah Sasori. Kata Karin kemarin gitu.) Sahut Sasuke dari dalam karma mandi. Padahal dia lagi sikat gigi. Jadilah odol berterbangan, mirip pesulap. Hihi.

"Lah terus, kalian gimana ngelepasinnya?"

Sasuke bersiap menjawab, namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Kalo lagi mandi Jangan ngomong. Kata Karin senpai kami bisa ke tukang besi."

"Tapi di sini kan ga ada tukang besi. Adanya di Ame. Kan kita juga masih ngimprot kunai, shuriken, panci, wajan, pisau, dll dari sana."  
"Lah itu tuh yang jadi masalah sekarang. Kaa-san dan ne-chan pergi. Kakaknya Sasuke juga. Kan jadi ga bisa ke sana."

"Iyah, karena itu aku nginep di sini. Ga mungkin kan kalo kami tidur di rumah masing- masing dengan tangan terborgol gini." Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menyahut. Ia menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya, tanpa pakai atasan.

"AAAA! Pakai bajumu dulu baru keluar, Sasuke!" jerit Sakura sambil menendang Sasuke ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, maaf."

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar menggunakan baju adat Orientasi dari dalam kamar mandi. *Baju yang kemaren, tapi ga asem kok.*

"Giliranmu mandi. Cepetan."

"Iya." Kata Sakura sambil membawa handuk dan pakaian gantinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara satu- satunya orang yang cerewet di antara mereka bertiga mandi, keheningan mulai merayapi Sasuke dan Sasori. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya saling menatap. Tajam. Mematikan *bohong- bohong*. Sasori memberikan death glare pada Sasuke dari mata coklatnya yang teduh itu. Sasuke juga mengeluarkan death glare pada Sasori. Death glare khas Uchiha tentunya. Ga mungkin death glare khas Hyuuga, kan?

^^d

20 menit berlalu, kedua cowo imut itu masih saling memberikan death glare. Kok ga pegel, yah? Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi heran, kok mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang seperti itu. Author juga heran.

"Hey, ngapain lu-lu pade?"

"Eh, ga papa, Cuma iseng ajah kok saku-chan"

Sasori dan Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura membalas senyuman mereka. 'orang cakep eman isengnya suka aneh.' Batin Sakura. 'Emang aku cakep kok.' Balas batin Sasuke PeDe.

'Beuh, yang aku maksud cakep itu bukan kamu, tapi Saso-kun.' Sasuke merengut.

"Ya udah, ayo Sarapan, aku kebetulan bawa sarapan tiga biji, yuk." Kata Sasori sambil berlalu menuju ruang makan Keluarga Haruno disusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan *Iyalah, wong tangannya nempel*. Sasori sudah cukup hapal pada rumah itu, Karena dulu dia sering banget main ke rumah Sakura.

^^d

06.45, Konoha City.

Konoha Kotogakko

"Ayo, pada kumpul. Apel udah mau dimulai! Cepet cepet cepet, Jangan lelet." Teriak Pein, yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, lewat toa yang dipinjem dari musholla.

Semua siswa kelas X, baik yang dari kelas X-1 sampai ke kelas X-3 berkumpul di Lapangan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan Apel pagi, termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Di situ mereka mendapatkan arahan tentag kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Kebetulan, hari itu Cuma pengenalan sama kegiatan ekskul di Konoha Kotogakko, dan beberapa perwakilan siswa kelas XI yang ikut ekskul pada dateng. Mereka pulang pagi hari itu.

Kelas X-1 pada pergi ke Aula untuk melihat kegiatan, Jurnalistik, Tari dan Teater, kelas X-2 ke gedung olahraga untuk melihat kegiatan ekskul Basket, Futsal, dan Ju Ji Tsu. Dan kelas X-3 ke gedung kesenian untuk melihat ekskul Band, Paduan Suara dan Lukis. Lalu mereka akan bertukar tempat. Dan terakhir, mereka akan kembali ke kelas masing- masing untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran ekskul yang mereka minati.

Ngikutin anak kelas X-1, yuk?

^^d

Di barisan depan siswa kelas X-1 sudah ada Pein dan Konan selaku Tour Guide mereka kali itu. Mereka menuju ke aula, seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan tadi. Yang pertama mereka lihat adalah para siswa anggota ekskul jurnalistik yang sepertinya sedang sibuk. Beberapa mengerjakan laporan bulanan, dan yang lainnya menyeleksi berbagai artikel dan cerpen yang nantinya akan dimuat di majalah sekolah mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, di sebelah aula ada ruang jurnalistik. Di sini adalah tempat anak- anak jurnalistik yang cupu- cupu…"

BLETAK! Kata- kata Pein diputus oleh sebuah jitakan maut dari Konan.

"Perlu diingat, yah adek- adek. Ngga semua anak jurnalistik itu cupu, buktinya gue yang anak jurnalistik ini juga ga cupu. I-ya-kan-pe-in?" Konan memberikan penekanan pada pertanyaan –atau pernyataan yang ia ucapkan terakhir.

"Iya. Nggak semua anak jurnalistik itu cupu, tapi kebanyakan."

"Jangan jelek- jelekin ekskul dong! Mentang mentang artikel bokep lo ga ada yang dimuat di EKSIS -majalah Konoha Kotogakko, red- terus seenak udel ngehina anak- anak jurnalistik…" bisik Konan pada Pein yang dibalas dengan anggukan tajam *?*.

Para siswa kelas X-1 sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalam ruangan sempit tapi ga bau itu. Yang di dalem mah ga peduli diliatin apa engga…yang penting kerja kerja dan kerja walaupun ga digaji.

"Wah, kayaknya asik nih kalo gabung di sini." Kata Hinata pada Gaara.

"Iya, enak kalo di sini, ga berisik, ga banyak orang ngeruntel, dan jadi lebih banyak baca buku." Sahut Gaara. Hinata dan Gaara sama- sama suka baca buku, dan ga suka keramaian.

"Pasti ngebosenin, yah kalo gabung di Jurnalistik. Udah ruangannya sempit, anaknya ga banyak omong, isinya kertas- kertas gitu. Brrr…" Sakura bicara sendiri.

"Iya, lebih enak baca hasilnya daripada bikinnya. Udah ga dapet gaji, pusing lagi." Sasuke menyahuti omongan Sakura.

"Sependapat." Sakura menyahut lagi.

"Enakan tidurrrrrrr………….." *you know who?*

Tempat pemberhentian kedua bagi kelas X-1 adalah Tempat Ekskul Tari latihan saat itu. Biasanya `kan anak ekskul tari itu isinya cewe semua dan tarinya itu tari tradisional, yah? Nah yang ini beda lagi. Ekskul ini dibagi dua, ada kelompok yang melajarin tari tradisional, dan ada yang belajar modern dance. Yang latihan di sini ga cewe semua, separuh separuh. Dan lagi, cowo yang latihan tari/dance di sini ga ada yang melambai! Malah kesannya itu keren… kaya breakers ama street dancer gitu dah….

"Nah, kalo ini kalian juga udah tahu, kan ekskul apa? Kalo kalian minat di sini, nanti bakal ketemu sama gue, karena gue ketua klub ini, dan gue anak tari tradisional…" kata Pein penuh percaya diri.

'ga matching…' batin semua –minus Pein- kompak.

Pos ketiga anak kelas X-1 adalah tempat latihannya anak teater. Sasuke dan Sakura nampaknya sangat bersemangat pada ekskul ini, yah mengingat dari TeKa keduanya menggeluti profesi *euleuh* serupa.

Orang orang di sana sedang melatih vocal mereka.

"Loh, katanya Teater, kok latihan vocal?" Tanya Shikamaru. Abis Tanya ia langsung tidur. Dasar.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Mereka memang harus latihan vocal untuk menjaga kestabilan suara mereka saat bermain peran nanti. Ga Cuma buat penyanyi, bagi pemain teater suara juga termasuk modal utama. Kalo ga ada suara mereka kan juga jadi ga bisa main, kan?"  
"Iya juga sih," bisik beberapa anak.

'I'm very interested `bout this! I must join!' batin Sasuke.

'Me too!'

Tapi nampaknya dari sekian banyak anak kelas X-1, yang tertarik dengan ekskul Teater hanya dua sejoli itu. Berbeda dengan ekskul tari, yang peminatnya lebih banyak. Menurut mereka, sih Tari lebih keren daripada teater. Tapi menurut author teater itu lebih baik! Karena author juga anak teater…*CurCol*

Mereka kini berada di gedung Olahraga, sedang melihat- lihat anak Basket latihan. Eh, ada Sasori di situ, lagi lay up. Wah, wah, wah. Liat gayanya bikin para cewe klepek- klepek, dan para cowo manyun iri. Kemeja putihnya dikekuarkan tanpa dikancing, dan ia memakai kaos merah di balik kemejanya itu. Ckckck, pantes Sasuke iri. Wong keren gitu…

Yang gabung klub basket semuanya cowo. Cewenya jadi Cheerleader. Tapi anggota cheersnya juga dikit. Wajar saja, Karena tak ada yang berani mendaftar menjadi anggota cheers karena semua anggota cheers di situ ramping dan tinggi, dan juga pinter.

Lagi- lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura berminat pada kegiatan ini. Para cowo di situ juga banyak yang berminat jadi anggota tim basket.

"Weh, Saso latian? Kukira dia nemenin yang laen keliling- keliling…" kata Konan pada Pein.

"Ga tau tuh anak. Padahal kan pertandingannya masih lama, tapi dia getol banget latihan."

Selanjutnya adalah klub Ju Ji Tsu. Pein dan Konan nolak kalo mereka harus ngejelasin ekskul Futsal, karena itu adalah satu- satunya ekskul yang ga berprestasi di Konoha Kotogakko.

Di klub Ju Ji Tsu ga ada Sasori, kan dia lagi latihan basket. Di situ ada Gai Sensei yang yah, bisa dibilang `menyimpang` dari penampilan para pemain Ju Ji Tsu. Baju yang harusnya berwarna putih dia beri warna hijau, serta ban tanda tigkatan yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya yang harusnya berwarna hitam *Karena dia seorang guru* berwarna oranye tapi ada tulisannya 'Ban Hitam'.

Lagi- lagi yang ada di situ kebanyakan cowo, walau ada sih cewenya beberapa.

"Kalo kalian gabung di klub ini, kalian akan dapat pencerahan tantang semangat masa muda dari Gai Sensei. Dan lagi, siap- siap bawa kacamata item atau sejenisnya, karena giginya itu, loh. Kelewat kinclong." Kata Konan setengah ngeri.

"Tul betul betul."

Mereka kini berada di Gedung kesenian. Di sana ada anak- anak ekskul Lukis.

"Sas, kok ada yang mirip kamu, sih?" Kata Sakura sambil menyikut Sasuke, namun tak berhasil karena tangannya malah jadi nyangkut. Sasuke cuma melirik sekilas.

"Di sini ada Sai, anak OSIS yang jadi Koordinator Pendidikan Pendahuluan Bela Negara. Kalian bisa inget- inget itu buat kertas tanda tangan kalian. Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub ini." Jelas Pein.

Selanjutnya mereka ada di tempat anak- anak band. Yaah, bisa dibayangkan sendiri Band kalo lagi latihan gimana. Tapi ini pada pake akustik, ga pake listrik- listrikan. Lagi mati lampu di Konoha soalnya *hehe*. Di Situ ada Deidara yang lagi nyanyi.

"Yang lagi nyanyi itu Deidara, dia njabat jadi Koordinator Persepsi, Apreasiasi dan Kreasi Seni." Jelas Konan.

Terakhir, mereka ada di tempat anak- anak paduan suara. Nah, yang ini kebanyakan cewe. Cuma ada sekitar 10 anak cowo di sini. Suaranya emang merdu- merdu, enak banget kalo didenger. Shikamaru aja ampe bisa tidur, tuh. Tapi, yah gitu. Mulutnya lebar- lebar macam kuda nil –ehm, maksud saya Demi Lovato.

"Salah dua anggota ekskul ini adalah Karin dan Suigetsu. Suigetsu itu bendahara, sedangkan Karin wakilnya. Mereka jodoh kali, ya Pein?" kata Konan.

Pein hanya mengangguk.

Lalu mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing- masing.

^^d

Di kelas X-1, sudah ada Neji Hyuuga rupanya. Ia berada di itu selaku Koordinator Ekskul sekolah itu. Dan anak anak yang akan mengikuti ekskul harus bertemu dengan dia, bagaimanapun bentuknya si Neji itu. Dia berdiri tegak di depan kelas sambil membawa setumpuk kertas pernyataan keikutsertaan ekstrakurikuler.

"Ayo cepetan pada duduk… Jangan lelet…"

Semua langsung ngacir ke bangku masing- masing.

"Heh, lo berdua! Uchiha! Haruno!"  
Sontak mereka berdua berhenti dan menghadap Neji. "Ada apa, senpai?"

"Kalian berdua ngapain gandengan?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bersatu. Borgolnya kecil, jadi mereka kelihatan kaya gandengan.

"Kami nggak gandengan, kak. Ini diborgol sama Karin-senpai kemarin." Jawab mereka bersamaan yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Pein dan Konan.

"Oh, ya udah, duduk deh."

"Iya, senpai. Makasih." Mereka pun berjalan munuju ke arah bangku mereka.

"Ini gue bagiin kertas pernyataan. Di situ kalian isi kalian minat di ekskul apa, dan kalo bisa sih sekalian alasannya. Tapi kalo kalian pada ada yang ga minat ikutan ekskul, ga papa kok kalo ga ngisi di situ. Tapi kalian harus ikut tambahan pelajaran pada hari dan jam yang bakalan ditentuin belakangan. Dikumpulin hari ini boleh, tapi paling lambat besok. Ga usah pake tanda tangan orang tua."

Neji dibantu Pein dan Konan membagikan kertas pernyataan itu.

'Diisi di rumah aja deh. Sekalian minta pertimbangan Sasori.' Batin Sakura.

'Iya. Diisi di rumah Sakura aja. Ga bawa pulpen aku.'

'Ga modal!'

'Biarin, wekk.'

_Cerita di skip sampe waktu pulang sekolah……_

^^d

09.20, Konoha City.

Konoha Kotogakko.

Sasori nampak sibuk dengan HPnya. Ia mencari nama 'Nenek Chiyo' di phonebooknya, lalu menekan tombol hijau. Telepon terhubung.

"Halo, nek?"

"Iya, ada apa, Sasori?"

"Hari ini apa boleh aku nemenin Sakura di rumahnya?"

"Boleh aja, kebetulan ini nenek ada arisan sama temen- temen masa kecil nenek."

"Kira- kira nenek pulangnya kapan?"

"Besok siang mungkin, soalnya kami sekalian mau nyoba penginepan punya Danzou. Hari ini opening ceremony-nya."

"Oh, gitu yah nek."

"Iya, kaya gitu, cu."

"Ya udah nek, makasih. Mata ashita."

"Take care."

Sambungan terputus. Sasori menyalakan sepeda motor merah-hitamnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke udah pulang duluan… mereka boncengan. Alasan lain Sasori ingin menemani Sakura selain karena keluarga Sakura pergi adalah adanya Sasuke di rumah itu. Tiap Sasori liat cara Sasuke liat Sakura, Sasori merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya tentang Sasuke. Ia harus memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak akan macam- macam pada Sakura.

^^d

09.10, Konoha city.

Uchiha's House.

"Hey, kok kita ke sini sih, Sas?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, setelah ia menyadari kalau ia tak berada di tempat seharunya ia berada sekarang.

"Hn. Aku mau ambil baju ganti, kan besok pake baju bebas. Lagian aku ga mau lagi pake baju daleman punya ayahmu, aku mau pake punyaku sendiri." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh," sakura hanya bias meng-oh-kan perkataan Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke mengambil bajunya, mereka kembali ke rumah Sakura yang jaraknya hanya satu blok dari rumah Sasuke. Harusnya sih waktu tempuhnya hanya sekitar 5 menit, tapi jadi sekitar sepuluh menitan, karena sasuke sengaja melambatkan laju sepeda yang ia naiki bersama Sakura. Entah apa tujuannya, author juga tak tahu.

^^d

09.30, Konoha City.

Haruno's House.

"Saku-chan……" panggil Sasori dari luar rumah sakura, tentu saja setelah ia turun dan memarkir sepedanya di tempat yang aman.

"Iya, Sasori?" jawab Sakura yang ada di pintu, baru saja selesai mencopot sepatunya.

"Tumben panggil Sasori doang."  
"Hehehe, ga papa. Ganti suasana ajah. Ada apa kok ke sini? Udah pamit sama Chiyo-baachan?"

"Udah, aku ke sini mau nemenin kamu ama Sasuke, ntar kamu di apa- apain lagi." Sasori melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan jahil. Sasuke sedikit melotot, rencana isengnya ketauan sama Sasori, bahkan sebelum dia sempat memikirkannya *?*

"Okelah kalo begitu, monggo monggo…" ajak Sakura pada Sasori.

^^d

09.30, Konoha city.

Haruno's House.

Mereka bertiga udah pada makan, mandi, main monopoli, liat The Great Queen Seon Deok ampe kebawa arus, dll. Tinggal waktunya tidur bagi Sasori dan mengisi surat pernyataan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasori, aku ikut ekskul Teater lagi, yah?" Sakura menanyakan pendapat Sasori.

"Menrutku, sih terserah kamu mau ikut apa. Yang penting kamu ngerasa enjoy di situ."

"Aku seneng kok kalo ikut teater. Kan Sasori tau sendiri dari jaman aku TeKa sampe eSeMPe kegiatan yang aku ikutin semuanya berhubungan ama teater."  
"Iya, aku tau kok. Aku paham."

"Aku juga mau ikut Teater." Sasuke merasa tak dihiraukan.

'Ada yang Tanya?' batin Sasori judes

"Emangnya orang macem kamu bisa ikut teater?" Sakura sedikit mengejek Sasuke.

"Bisa lah, kan dari eSDe ekskul yang aku ikutin juga teater."

"Kok aneh, kan kalo sama orang kamu ga banyak omong, malah kesannya judes."

"Karena itu aku ikut teater. Aku kan selalu dapet peran judes tapi cool… hehe"

"Oh, gitu." Jawab Sakura dan Sasori bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengisi surat pernyataan mereka. Sasuke mengisi bagian ekskul yang diikuti dengan Teater dan Basket, sedangkan Sakura Teater dan Cheerleader.

Setelah menandatangani kertas mereka masing masing, Sasori mengajak mereka berdua untuk tidur. Soalya udah malem.

Mereka langsung nge-iya-in ajah, karena pada dasarnya mereka juga ga bisa tidur terlalu malem. Dan masuklah mereka bertiga ke kamar. Sasuke dan Sakura ke kamar Sakura, dan Sasori ke kemar tamu.

"Sasori, Jangan di kamar tamu, di kamarku ajah. Aku juga aga takut ama ni anak." Sakura menunjuk kepala ayam Sasuke. Yang ditunjuk merengut dengan imutnya.

"Cukup emang? Bukannya kasurmu itu kasur kecil?" Tanya Sasori setengah ragu setengah berharap gimana…gitu.

"Cukup. Aku udah danti kasur. Kasur yang itu udah lapuk." Sakura meyakinkan Sasori.

"Ya udah. Okelah kalo begitu."

Mereka bertiga lalu menuju ke kamar Sakura. Sasori bersiap untuk tidur di kasur, namun ditahan dengan deheman Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori

"Kok tidur di situ? Di sofa ajah."

"Sasuke, biar Sasori tidur bareng, bertiga kan cukup."

"Tapi kan ga enak kalo ada Sasori."

"Ga papa. Lagian ini kamarku, `kan? Terserah aku dong…" Sakura sok bossy.

"Ya udah. Terserah."

Sasuke tidur di sebelah kanan, Sakura di tengah, dan Sasori di kiri.

Tangan Sasuke mencoba memeluk sakura seperti tadi pagi, namun ternyata Sasori sedang memeluk Sakura juga. Jadilan Sasori dan Sasuke pegangan tangan. Sasuke yang menyadari ada tangan Sasori di situ langsung melepas tangannya. Takut dikira yaoi.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke tidur sambil sedikit cemberut, Sasori merem sambil setengah senyum, Sakura stay cool *kaya iklan*. Merekapun segera terjun ke alam mimpi mereka masing masing…entah apa yang sedang mereka impikan. Author berharap mimpi mereka indah…

Oyasuminasai Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori…

^^d

Chap ini kok aneh ya? Udah panjang, isinya GaJe semua lagi…. Hontou ni gomen nasai… Aye ga tau nih, kok otak aye rasanye meter muter mulu, kaga jelas.

Haruskah fict ini diteruskan???

Maapin aye yah, kalo para senpai dan reader kecewa dengan chapter ini, aye emang anak jelek yang kaga tau diri, udah tau fict jelek masih nekat publish lagi……

**Aye rada males kalo pake PM, jadi reviewnya aye bales di mari aje ye??**

**KoNan**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Beuh, iya nih. Ga tau harus nulis apaan di yang kemaren. Betul, Karin emang nyebelin! Tenang ajah, ntar borgolnya juga bakalan lepas, aye ga rela kalo tuh borgol nangkring terus! Sasuke kan punya aye! *Sasu: pede gila lu!* Ini udah aye update. Review lagi?

**Kuchiki Uchiha**: Makasih reviewnya yah. SasuSaku emang harus kompak! Banzai –eh, bantai Mishil! anggep ajah mereka suka The Great Queen Sendok itu. Ini udah aye update. Review lagi?

**Nurimut-chan**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Eh, iya yah. Baru kepikir waktu situ nanya gimana cara ngelepas baju. Gimana yah? *Nurimut-chan: malah nanya balik?* emmm… yah, anggep ajah baju mereka aneh, dan ada kancing buat buka baju di lengan kanan buat yang cewe, dan kiri buat yang cewe selain kancing yang ada di depan. *maksa abis* Ini udah aye update. Review lagi?

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Aku juga setuju ama tindakan Karin kali ini. Tapi kasian Saskey kalo ga dilepas… mereka emang imut… *tapi aye kagak huhuhu* Ini udah aye update. Review lagi?

**arishima ryuu-chan**: Makasih reviewnya yah. *ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi* Review lagi?

**Michishige Asuka**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Haiii! Dirimu kembali! *melambai- lambai dengan GaJenya* hehehe. Aye berusaha buat tingkatin, tapi maap kalo hasilnya mengecewakan Michi-chan. Ini udah aye update. Review lagi?

**cumanakecil**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Ayo basmi Karin!! *apaansi* aye juga baru tau kalo banyak typo di situ setelah selesai publish. Maklum lah, ngerjainnya cepet- cepetan di warnet, kompie ku sekarat. Iya, ini udah aye periksa, tapi maap kalo typo-nya masih ada. Namanya juga orang, pasti banyak salahnya *ngeles* Review lagi?

**Hello! **: Makasih reviewnya yah. Hehehe, saskey mesum yah? Sebetulnya aye ga bermaksud buat die jadi begono, tapi yah ga tau kok jadinya gitu. Makasih kalo dibilang fict makin bagus. Ini udah aye update. Review lagi?

**KuroShiro6yh**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Liat nama situ jadi inget guru Geografi yang lagi ngejelasin tentang pertemuan arus Kuroshiwo dan Oyashiwo di bagian timur laut Jepang *ga ada yang tanya*. Sasuke ga ngapa- ngapain kok. Kesannya Sasuke di sono lemot, yah? *minta maaf pada Sasu FC* Ini udah aye update. Makasih Fave-nya juga. Review lagi?

**Sakura Haruno 1995**: makasih reviewnya yah. Oh, ya? Dia temen sekelas kamu? Asik dong punya temen sekelas yang sama- sama suka baca penpik. Doitte, ini udah diupdate. Review lagi?

**Atarashii Hikaru**: Makasih reviewnya yah. Tambah rame kah? Ga bingung ama jalan ceritanya, kan? Apakah chap ini ada romance-nya? Aye kaga tau nih. Review lagi?

**Sekiranya cukup sekian review replies dari aye.**

Oh ya, maaf kalau di sini diriku memakai sedikit kosa kata khas Wong jowo. Harap dimaklumi, karena saya benar- benar tak bias melepas kata- kata jawa dari perkataanku tiap hari, meski sebenarnya aku bukan orang asli jawa, dan nilai bahasa jawaku bobrok.

Oh, ya. Apakah kalian ada yang punya usulan pensinya SasuSaku ngapain? Aku bingung nih mau ngapain mereka………bantuin dong……*narik- narik baju readers*

Readers: idih, sape lo? *Ngacir*

Huhuhu………diriku bener bener ga tau pensinya ntar ngapain…apakah tetap pad aide awal untuk membuat video klip lagnya zigaz-sahabat jadi cinta? Atau yang lain? Yan gpunya ide, tolong sampaikan lewat review yah…kalian kan baik…*ngerayu

Sekian lah cuap- cuap saya

Saya yang abal ini boleh minta review? boleh yah? Yah? Yah? Mau nge-flame? Silahkan, saya juga bakal nerima itu dengan tangan terbuka *kaya mau nangkep bebek


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own anything about Naruto, its chara, and everything about it. I just borrow it from Masashi, of course and always without permission.

But, Orientasi is my own story.

**Enjoy…… Orientasi Day 4**

^^d

Konoha city, 05.00

Haruno's house

Kicau burung serta kokok ayam pagi itu cukup membuat Sasori membuka matanya. Ia melihat sebelahnya, masih ada Sasuke dan sakura yang berpelukan. Ia merasa sedikit sebal dengan itu, namun ia membiarkannya saja.

'Sakura-chan sudah mulai remaja rupanya,' begitu yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia berjalan menuju ke jendela, dan membukanya. Angin segar terasa seakan membelai wajah Sasori. Begitu lembut seperti sapaan seorang ibu pada anaknya di pagi hari. Sasori melihat sekeliling. Masih tampak embun membasahi dedaunan yang bertengger manis di pohon yang berada di depan jendela kamar Sakura. Sisa- sisa musim dingin sudah hilang sepenuhnya, terlihat pohon- pohon sakura yang telah kehilangan semua kelopak bunganya mulai menumbuhkan dedaunan dengan anggunnya. Sasori meregangkan tubuhnya. Meskipun kasur Sakura cukup besar untuk membuat mereka bergerak dengan leluasa, namun tetap saja Sasori tak bisa senyaman biasanya. Jujur saja, Sasori tak bisa nyaman karena semalaman ia terus menghadap Sakura, tanpa berpindah ke posisi yang lain. Ia takut kalau ia berbalik maka Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan pada Sakura. Sasori sendiri mengakui, kalau ia yang terlalu paranoid. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu, karena ia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari depan jendela untuk memasak sarapan bagi mereka bertiga. Sasori memasuki dapur dan ia membuka kulkas. Yang ada di sana hanyalah beberapa butir telur, sepiring macaroni mentah, tomat, apel dan juga mentega. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan yang entah apa namanya. Ia merebus macaroni seperti biasa, dan meniriskannya ketika mereka sudah menbembang dan matang. Ia lalu memecahkan dua butir telur, memberinya garam dan merica, lalu memasukkan macaroni yang telah direbusnya. Kemudian ia menggoreng cammpuran tadi dengan sedikit mentega yang sudah mencair dan panas. Segera setelah ia selesai dengan masakannya, ia menuju ke kamar mandi tamu di lantai bawah, karena ia tak ingin mengganggu Sakura maupun Sasuke tidur. Ini masih pukul 05.25.

^^d

Lima menit setelah Sasori memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, terdengarlah dentingan piano dan gesekan biola aransemen Richard Clayderman dari arah kamar Sakura. Suara merdu tersebut berasal dari alarm yang Sakura pasang di HP pink mungilnya. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar ada sedikit kegaduhan dari atas. Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Aku duluan!"

"Ga mau, pokoknya aku duluan!"

"Aku!"  
"Aku!"

"Ah, kan kemarin kamu udah duluan, sekarang giliranku mandi duluan!"

"Ya udahlah. Ngalah ama cewek."

"Gitu dong! Nyiahaha." Sakura tertawa aneh sambil memasuki kamar mandinya. Ia mandi kilat lagi. Ia akhirnya menyadari kalau waktu mandinya itu sangatlah lama. Dan juga, hari ini mereka menggunakan baju bebas, tanpa atribut. Sakura menggunakan pakaian yang mirip baju sekolah biasa, hanya kemeja putih biasa. Dipadu dengan rok merah pendek, yang sewarna dengan dasi pita yang ia kenakan. Setelah selesai mengenakan semua itu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang langsung disambut pandangan dari Sasuke.

'manis,' pikir Sasuke

'makasih.' Balas Sakura.

Sasuke yang malu langsung ngacir menuju ke kamar mandi, sambil membawa baju ganti tentunya. Sementara itu, Sakura sedang berada di luar kamar mandi sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya yang halus.

5 menit kemudian, terdengar suara Sasori yang memanggil mereka

"Sakura? Sasuke? Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Sahut Sasuke –yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lantang.

"Cepetan turun, sarapan udah siap."

"Iya." Kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura menyahut bersamaan.

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat penampilan Sasuke. Berantakan, tapi keren menurutnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, dan celana biru tua. Ia jua mengenakan dasi biru tua serta jas luar berwarna hitam. Terlihat seperti asal dipakai, namun terlihat keren di mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia memandang Sasuke lekat- lekat. Ia tak memikirkan hal apapun, hanya melihat Sasuke. Hingga suara Sasuke yang mengembalikan sakura ke alam sadarnya.

"Ayo sarapan, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi sakura yang mulai memerah.

"I-iya." Sakura merasa wajahnya kini semakin panas. Ia juga meresakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasa saat ini. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

^^d

Sasori melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah sampai di ruang makan.

'sepertinya mereka cocok.' Batin Sasori.

Sasori memperhatikan borgol yang melingkar di tangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil di borgol itu. Ia meminta pada Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memperlihatkan borgol tersebut pada Sasori. Tak lama ia memperhatikan, ia sudah menemukan cara agar borgol itu bisa terlepas.

"Kalian mau borgol ini terlepas atau tidak?"

"Mau lah. Ribet kalo pake borgol, Sasori." Kata sakura. Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Emang Sasori tahu gimana caranya biar ni borgol bias lepas?"

"Bisa lah. Ini penghubungnya kan dari plastic."

"Heh?" Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bias bertanya- tanya.

"Lah, emang kalian selama ini gak sadar? Kan yang dari besi Cuma yang melingkar di tangan doang. Penghubungnya terbuat dari plastic dan bias diputus tanpa harus ke tukang besi."

"Lah, kenapa ga tahu dari kemarin?"

Ya udah, kita buka ini talinya dulu, baru sarapan." Sasori mengeluarkan seperangkat alat sholat –maksud saya sebilah tang pemotong. Ia pun memotong rantai plastic yang menghubungkan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah dua lingkaran besi yang melingkar di tangan keduanya. Tampak seperti gelang kembar yang sengaja dibeli bersama.

"Ya udah. Ayo makan yok…" ajak Sasori pada mereka berdua. Sasuke tampak seperti menyesali putusnya borgol yang pernah menyatukan tangannya dan tangan Sakura.

Mereka bertiga lalu makan masakan aneh milik Sasori. Tapi ternyata rasa masakan itu tak seaneh penampilan dan cara membuatnya ternyata. Sehabis itu mereak meminum air putih yang sudah disiapkan Sasori juga, dan Sasuke mengambil buah tomat yang ada di meja. Sakura juga mengambil buah apel fuji yang ukurannya segede bagong dan segera melahapnya.

^^d

Sebenarnya Sakura ditawari Sasori untuk berangkat bersamanya naik sepeda motor, namun ia menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengendarai sepeda pink-cokelatnya bersama Sasuke. Sasori hanya bias mengangguk dan berlalu menuju sekolah sendirian.

Dua sejoli itu akhirnya bersepeda bersama. Mereka masih pada tujuan mereka sebelumnya, Konoha Kotogakko. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura. Yang dipandangi sepertinya tak menyadari. Sakura memang kurang peka untuk seorang gadis –bahkan laki- laki pun masih lebih peka darinya. Sakura hanya menatap lurus ke depan, matanya menerawang, sambil sesekali ia tersenyum dan pipinya memerah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke yang heran terus memandanginya, hingga ia tak menyadari………

BRAK GLONTANG

"Baka!" Sakura sedikit menahan tawanya. Sasuke menabrak tong sampah dengan sukses. Kepalanya nyungsep ke bawah dengan kaki bebas si udara, sepedanya masuk ke selokan dengan mulus, dengan sebelah sepatunya di salah satu stang sepeda. Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Namun ia langsung menyadari *beberapa menit=langsung?* posisinya jelek dan memperbaikinya. Ia langsung berdiri, mengambil sebelah sepatunya yang tadi nyangkut di stang sepeda, lalu memakainya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat naik ke sepedanya, Sakura turun dari sepedanya dan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil membatin. Ia tak bias berpkir apapun, hanya menatap wajah sakura yang makin cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat –menurutnya. Ia terus menatap Sakura ketika gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memanas dan tatapan matanya berubah jadi 'mupeng' terhadap Sakura. Sakura tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat manis bagi Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berpikir yang tidak- tidak. Sempat terfikir olehnya untuk menjauh, namun akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan…………

"Ada kolor nyangkut di rambutmu, ayam." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil kolor molor warna ijo dari rambut Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah sewarna dengan rambut Sakura. "Makanya, jangan ngelamun melulu, Sas. Ada kolor nyangkut ampe ngga nyadar gitu." Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Sasuke makin memerah.

"Ayo, berangkat, ntar telat lagi." Kata Sakura sambil mengendarai sepedanya.

Sepanjang jalan kenagan……….. maaf. Kebawa suasana di kota santri. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke sudah tak meleng lagi. Ia takut kalau nanti insiden kolor nyangkut terulang lagi. Ia sangat fokus ke jalan. Saking fokusnya, ia sampai tak sadar kalau udah sampe di Konoha kotogakko.

"Sasuke! Di REM!!!!!" teriak Sakura beberapa saat sebelum ban depan sepeda Sasuke mencium dengkul seorang senpai. Sepeda Sasuke malah nge-drift dengan kerennya. As a result, ban sepedanya abis. Sasuke langsung menyesali ia tak mengerem sepedanya dari tadi.

Sasori yang sudah ada di tempat kejadian menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke, nge-driftmu keren. Abis, yah banmu?" Sasuke mengangguk sedih.

"Udah ah, ayo cepetan masuk bentar lagi apel dimulai." Kata Sasori pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka berdua langsung memarkir sepeda mereka dan menuju ke lapangan tempat pelaksanaan apel pagi.

^^d

Apel pagi itu tak lama, hanya berisikan sedikit petuah dari kepala sekolah tentang kebersihan sekolah. Dan juga pemberitahuan bagi para siswa tentang materi hari ini. Oh, ternyata hari ini hanya pengenalan lingkungan hidup, mencari tanda tangan, dan yang terakhir pembahasan soal pensi yang akan diadakan hari Sabtu.

"lah, iya. Pensinya gimana, sas? Kan kita yang disuruh ama Pein senpai buat ngisi pensi hari sabtu."

"Iya juga yah. Gimana yah? Entar aja deh, tanya ama temen- temen, sekalian minta pendapat ama Pein senpai dan Konan senpai."

"Iya juga yah. Daripada repot mikir pensi sendiri…"

Tak lama kemudian, apel sudah selesai dan para siswa kembali ke kelas masing- masing. Sesampainya mereka di kelas, mereka langsung dihadapkan pada sebendel kertas berisi tentang lingkungan beserta pelestarian, pemanfaatan, dan sebagainya.

'ah, bosen kalo materinya kaya begini.' Pikir semua siswa kelas X-1 kompak.

Sementara Deidara yang ada di depan kelas nyerocos dengan hebohnya sambil sesekali bernyanyi, para siswa kelas X-1 melakukan aktivitas sesuka mereka. Ada yang dandan, main kartu remi, ngobrol, baca buku, dan tidur sampai mendengkur cukup keras. Anehnya, Deidara tak menyadari suara dengkur nan merdu milik Shikamaru tersebut. Nyanyinya malah makin heboh, mungkin dia tak mau kalah saingan dengan suara dengkuran Shikamaru.

^^d

Seusai materi aneh dan ga nyambung dari Deidara selesai, bel istirahat berbunya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi para siswa untuk memenuhi kertas tanda- tangannya. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka mulai sibuk mencari kesana- kemari para senpai yang belum menorehkan tinta pada kertas tanda tangan mereka. Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru, ia lebih memilih untuk meneruskan konsernya ketika ia dibangunkan oleh Hinata dan Gaara untuk mencari tanda tangan.

"Kamu kurang berapa tanda tangan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Ngapain panggil gitu? Kaya apa ajah…"

"Ga papa kan kalo aku manggil kamu pake embel- embel -kun?"

"Ga papa juga sih. Ya udahlah, lanjutkan."

"Tadi pertanyaanku belum dijawab."

"Emang tadi kamu tanya?" Sasuke memasang tampang polos sok lupa. Emang dia lupa beneran sih.

"Tadi kan aku tanya soal kamu kurang berapa tanda tangan…"

"Oh, soal itu. Aku masih dapet punya Konan-senpai, Neji-senpai, Pein-senpai, sama Sasori-senpai. Berarti kurang punya Naruto-senpai, Karin, Suigetsu, Sai-senpai, Deidara-senpai, sama punya Kakuzu-senpai. Kurang enam."

"Kok sama kaya punyaku, sih?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Kan kita nyari tanda tangannya barengan terus."

"Barengan? Kok kita bisa barengan?" 'mulai, deh lupa. Ni anak memorinya berapa MB, sih?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kan kemaren kita tangannya diborgol bareng. Jadinya ya kemana- mana barengan, non."

Sakura hanya meng-oh-kan. Lalu ia berlari ke arah Deidara yang sedang bermain plastisin di depan kamar mandi, duduknya pup-style. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

"Senpai, aku boleh minta tanda tangannya Deidara-senpai?"

"Un? Kamu mau apa, un? Ga denger, un."  
"Aku boleh minta tanda tangannya Deidara-senpai?" ulang Sakura.

"Un? Tanda tangan un? Boleh, tapi kusuruh nyanyi mau un?"

"Aku juga minta tanda tangan." Sasuke yang hadir di situ angkat bicara.

"Berdua kalo gitu nyanyinya un. Mau?"

"Nyanyi apa, senpai?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Nyanyi apa yah enaknya, un? Oh, kalian pernah liat BBF, un?"

"Aku taunya BBQ, senpai." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ga pernah liat, yah un. Tau lagunya T-max, un?"

"Tau. Lagu yang mana, senpai" wah, jawabnya barengan lagi.

"Yang feat. J. Judulnya Wish Ur My Love. Tau ga, un?"

"Tau, kak."

"Kalian kompak, un. Nyanyiin lagu itu berdua, un. Ga perlu semuanya, Cuma sedikit ga papa, un. Terserah kalian maun nyanyiin yang mana, un."

Kedua murid kelas X-1 itu mengangguk lalu Sasuke mulai menyanyi.

"_Nado naleul jal moleu gessuh. Nega iluljool mol…_"

"Eit, tunggu dulu. Nyanyinya pake gaya dong! Mana enak liat orang tanpa ekspresi gitu, un." Deidara memotong.

"Iya, pake gaya."

Sasuke menghadap Sakura. Mereka berdua ada di depan Deidara, tapi tak membelakanginya. Mereka pun mulai menyanyi.

_Sarangi anilago nehga malligo miluh neh bwado…_

_(Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura, Sakura blushing tanpa perintah)_

_Honjasuh outgo itgo ilun naleul ottoke…_

_(Keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan)_

_I wish you're my love ijen nehgero wayo._

_(Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangan Sakura di dadanya, sambil tersenyum penuh arti)_

_Nado moleugeh sulleh ineh_

_(Wajah Sakura makin memerah)_

_Ohneuldo nan, irukeh nan, ni appeh suhsungijiman_

_(Mereka menyanyi sambil terus saling menatap da wajah mereka berdua berwarna kemerahan)_

_Sarang ggok malheh ya anayo_

_(Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke)_

_Irukeh wonhago itneundeh_

_(kini wajah Sasuke yang makin merah)_

_Youngwoneul yaksokhal, dan han saram……Geudeh janayo…_

_(Mereka berdua berpelukan, tak menyadari kalau mereka sedang ditonton oleh beberapa orang)_

"Wah, suara kalian bagus, un. Gayanya juga bagus, un. Menghayati. Kalian cocok jadi anak teater. Nih, tanda tangannya udah selesai, un." Deidara menyerahkan kertas tanda tangan mereka berdua. Tapi yang punya kertas tanda tangan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tetap pada tempatnya. Yang nonton tetep nonton. Deidara menyodorkan kertas pada udara.

"Hei, hei. Kalo pelukan entar ajah dilanjutin. Diliatin anak- anak yang lain, tuh." Deidara mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi gagal. Tak berapa lama, datanglah Sasori yang memberikan deheman pada mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan masing- masing.

"Eh, kok banyak orang?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ya iyalah, orang kalian nyanyi, terus pelukan lama banget. Gimana ga banyak orang liat?" kata Deidara. "Nih, tanda tangannya. Cepetan nyari yang lain."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk, beranjak dari tempat itu. Sasori yang merasa tak dianggap keberadaannya kembali ke kantin untuk makan, diikuti Deidara.

^^d

Sasuke dan Sakura masih merasa sedikit malu atas kejadian mereka tadi, dan mereka memutuskan untuk naik ke atap sekolah sebentar, menenangkan batin mereka. Tanpa mereka duga, ternyata sudah ada orang yang menempati atap sekolah, lengkap dengan peralatan menggambar. Itu Sai. Yang mirip Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke baru saja akan kembali ke bawah, takut mengganggu Sai, namun Sai memanggil mereka berdua.

"Iya, kak?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian mau ngapain di sini? Pacaran?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menggeleng. "Enggak. Cuman mau nyari tanda tangan. Kami ngira kalo ada senpai yang ada di sini. Tapi kami lihat senpai sedang menggambar, jadi kami tak mau mengganggu." Sakura menjawab.

"Oh, tanda tangan. Aku mau ngasi, tapi kaian kusuruh mau?"

"Mau, kak. Kami disuruh apa?"

"Jadi model buat lukisanku. Belum dapet inspirasi buat lukisan yang mau dilombakan besok. Kalian cuma duduk aja. Aku Cuma butuh wajah ama bentuk badan kalian. Ntar aku improvisasi sendiri."

"Iya, kak. Tapi tanda tangan ya?" Sai mengangguk. Ia lalu menggoreskan pensil ke atas kertasnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia memaklumi mengapa Sai memilih tempat ini untuk melukis. Atap sekolah ini memang tempat yang strategis, bisa melihat suasana di sekitar dengan sudut yang berbeda. Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi. Ia heran, mengapa ada orang yang mirip dengan dirinya, tapi lebih jelek. *menurut Sasuke sih,*

.

Tak berapa lama, sketsa awal lukisan Sai sudah selesai. Ia menunjukkan hasilnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlihat di sana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk berdua, tangan Sasuke sedang menggenggam erat tangan Sakura *Tapi ga sampe remuk*. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan, tapi mereka tersenyum.

"Image kalian cocok. Makasih ya udah mau jadi model." Kata Sai seraya menorehkan kuasnya pada kertas tanda tangan milik Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Makasih kak," jawab mereka berdua barengan sambil pergi.

^^d

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya menemukan Naruto yang tengah memakan ramen di belakang pohon. *pohon ada belakangnya? Kalo aku mah bakal pusing nyariin belakangnya itu yang mana…* tanpa piker panjang Sakura dan Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Naruto-senpai?" panggil Sasuke dan Sakura. Pelan sih menurut author, tapi entah mengapa hal ini membuat Naruto tersedak kaget sampai pingsan (bohong-bohong)

"uhuk…uhuk… kaget aku. Kukira kalian penjaga kantin…"

"Kami boleh minta tanda tangan?"  
"Boleh, tapi jangan bilang penjaga kantin kalo aku makan ramen instannya 5 cup ya?"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Di tengah proses penandatanganannya, tiba- tiba Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kalian kelas X-1 yang kemaren tangannya diborgol itu yah?"

Sakura malu karena seorang senpai mengingatnya, tapi karena kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, kalo gitu bisa titip berikan ini pada Hinata?" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang entah isinya apa kepada Sasuke.

"Bisa, senpai. Dia kan juga siswa di kelas kami." Sasuke menerima amplop beserta kertas tanda tangannya dan Sakura. Naruto memasang tampang yang menurutnya misterius.

"Jangan sampai Neji tahu surat ini. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura serempak sambil menghormat pada Naruto.

"Kerjakan!" perintah Naruot menirukan gaya Sasori kalau sedang memimpin sebuah upacara.

"Nanti saja! Kami mau melanjut mencari tanda tangan!" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke, tak mengikuti tata cara yang biasanya. Mereka berdua lalu ngacir dari hadapan Naruto yang kembali memakan ramen rampokannya dengan lahap. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebenarnya dari tadi penjaga kantin sudah ada di belakangnya, siap menerkam…kuharap tak terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto.

"Heh, ngambil ramen lagi yah lo? Kemaren lo udah ngambil seenaknya, belon bayar, sekarang ngambil lagi! Jadi total utang ramen lo 100 cup!" ujar sang penjaga kantin sambil menggetok kepala Naruto menggunakan tempat duduk yang biasanya ada di kantin sampai wajah Naruto masuk ke dalam cup ramen.

Tuh kan…

^^d

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke tempat dimana Karin dan Suigetsu berada. Tak perlu waktu lama, karena mereka berdua mejeng di bawah pohon beringin yang diimport langsung dari lapangan depan Kantor Golkar.

"Senpai, kami boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin dan Suigetsu. Pada awalnya Karin sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke juga Sakura, dan sempat terfikir jugaolehnya untuk naik ke atas pohon, takut ditagih kunci borgol. Namun begitu ia menyadari kalau tangan mereka berdua tak lagi terikat borgol, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi ia tetap takut pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Boleh." Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke dan sakura seraya mengambil dan menandatangani kertas tanda tangan mereka berdua. Usai itu, ia langsung memberikan kertasnya pada Karin.

"Apa ni?" tanya Karin dengan tampang bego'

"Ini kan kertas tanda tangan. Punya mereka." Suigetsu menunju ke arahj Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang ditunjuk tersenyum manis. Mengalahkan kepahitan aura Karin yang mendominasi *ampun Karin*

"Em, sebelum gue tanda tangan, gue mau tanya ma kalian. Boleh?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan , lalu menjawab bersamaan, "Boleh, kak. Mau tanya apa?"

"em, kalian gimana caranya ngelepasin tuh borgol?"

"Ternyata rantai borgolnya dari plastic, senpai. Jadi bisa dilepas dengan mudah tanpa harus ke tukang besi."

"oh, dari plastic ya?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lah, Karin Senpai tak tahu kalau itu dari plastic?"

"Engga." Karin sok innocent sambil emnandatangani kedua kertas yang dipegangnya. 'dasar orang aneh…' pikir Sasuke, Sakura, dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

"Angep aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf gue karena kemaren ngebuat kalian tersiksa dengan borgol itu. Tanda tangan gratis." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

'gue sedikit nyesel waktu tahu kalo tuh borgol dari plastic…' batin Sasuke.

'apa lo bilang?' tanya batin Sakura.

'ga, bukan apa- apa. Lupain ajah.' Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya udah kak, kami pergi dulu. Kurang satu tanda tangan…" ucap Sakura sopan sambil pergi dari tempat itu. Sama Sasuke juga, jangan dia kallo ditinggal di situ. Bisa jadi obat nyamk dia, ngeliatin orang macem Suigetsu dan Karin lai barengan. Brr…*?*

^^d

Sakura dan Sasuke baru saja bersiap menuju ke tempat Kakuzu berada, ketika tiba- tiba Sasori memanggil Sakura dengan tiba- tiba.

"Sakura…bisa ke sini sebentar?" pintanya.

Sasuke cemberut, karena lagi- lagi orang imut itu menginterupsi saat kebersamaannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku ke sana sebentar ya? Titip ini sekalian." Sakura menyerahkan kertas tanda tangannya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu menuju Sasori.

"nyebelin. Emang aku tempat penitipan barang?" kata Sasuke yang menuju ke tempat Kakuzu, sang bendahara OSIS berada.

^^d

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Sasori mengentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, yang berhasil membuat sakura menabrak punggungnya.

"Aw,"

"Sakura, aku mau ngomong."

"Ngomong aja. Mau ngomong apa sih, kok ampe menghindari keramaian gini…"

"Gini loh, Sakura. Aku Cuma mau tanya, si Sasuke itu…"

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika Sasori menyebut nama Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Sasuke kenapa?"

"dia…apa kamu beneran suka ama dia?"

Wajah Sakura makin memerah ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Sasori kini mengerti perasaan Sakura. Ia lalu berkata lagi pada Sakura, "Kalo gitu, deketin ajah dia. Tapi ati- ati…dia agak- agak ehemmesumehem. Ati- ati."

"iya, aku bakal ati- ati kok Sasori…"

"Bagus kalo gitu. Kal dia macem- macem bilang ke aku. Oke?"

"Tapi kan kami belum jadi apa- apa, Cuma temen. Ga bakal lah dia macem- macem…"

Sasori mengangkat bahu, "terserahlah…"

^^d

Sasuke mendatangi kakuzu yang tampak seperti sedang menghitung uang. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, ia hanya meghitung kertas.

"kak, boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Tanda tangan?"

"Iya, kan disuruh minta tanda tangan…"

"Oh, tapi bayar dulu ding. Kan tanda tangan ngeluarin tenaga juga…" Kakuzu tersenyum di balik cadarnya. 'heh? Bayar? Peritungan amat! Amat ajah ga peritungan.' Batin Sasuke GaJe.

"emang bayarnya berapa, senpai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em, kayaknya 2000 ryo cukup."

"2000 ryo?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Matre gila ni orang. Pantes jadi bendahara.

"kenapa? Kurang banyak ya?" tanya kakuzu dengan wajah polos –tapi kaga keliatan.

"Engga. Cukup kok. Ini." Sasuke memberikan uang 2000 ryo -yang diberikan kakaknya untuk keperluannya selama seminggu ini- beserta dua kertas tanda tangan yang ia pegang pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu bingung, kok kertasnya ada dua?

"Yang satunya punya siapa?"

"Itu punya Sakura, temenku…nah itu dia!" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang sedang menuju ke tempatnya dan Kakuzu.

"Pacarmu?" tanya kakuzu lagi.

"Bukan. Cuma temenku." Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Satu lagi, kalo lo mau dua kertas ini gue tanda tanganin…"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Ini sudah membuang waktunya.

"Sini…wasweswos…" Kakuzu membisiki Sasuke. Perasaan author aneh. Kaya ga enak, tapi kaya seneng juga. Ga tau ah.

"Heh? Yakin gue harus gitu? Ga mau ah, ini kan tempat umum." Wajah Sasuke makin memerah. Sakura makin dekat.

"Ini tempat kan sepi. Ya udah kalo ga mau, gue juga ga mau tanda tangan…"

Sakura sudah sampai di tempat. Terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke menuruti permintaan Kakuzu yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Sakura, sini deh."

"Apa?" sakura mendekat pada Sasuke.

"wasweswos" Sasuke membisiki Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Mau ga?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya, gue mau." Jawab Sakura. Wajah Kakuzu menjadi setengah aneh *Atau dari dulu?*

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya iya, kapan lagi?"

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang diminta oleh Kakuzu. Ia menari, caramel dance. Bersama Sakura juga. Tapi Sasuke lebih malu melakukan ini, bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi (kecuali dengan Sakura, Sasori, dan keluarganya) menari caramel sambil memasang tampang konyol. Sakura tak membuat wajahnya konyol, karena Kakuzu tak menyuruhnya untuk itu.

Kakuzu menikmati pertunjukan aneh itu sambil menandatangani kertas mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke juga merasa bahwa pantatnay akan segera kram, kakuzu menyuruh mereka berhenti. Menyerahkan kertas tandatangan milik mereka, lalu mengusirnya pergi. Pengusirannya pada Sasuke kasar, namun tidak apda Sakura. Dia meminta sakura untuk tetap tinggal. Otomatis Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu sendiri langsung berubah jadi chibi, dan ditinggal oleh Sasuke yang sedikit menyeret Sakura pergi.

^^d

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan pembahasan untuk pensi. Ada yang aneh pada kelas X-1, karena tak ada satupun orang di sana, kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke di pojokan.

Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Sasuke langsung menaruh amplop yang tadi diberikan Naruto ke kolong bangku Hinata. Lalu ia menyusul sakura yagn telah tertidur pulas di atas bangkunya.

^^d

Tiba- tiba Sakura dan Sasuke yang tadi tengah berada di alam mimpi dibangunkan oleh bel pulang. Kini, seluruh penghuni kelas X-1 telah kembali.

"Eh, lo kemana aja? Tadi semuanya pada ditraktir es krim sama Pein dan Konan senpai di kantin…" kata Kiba pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang nyawanya pada belum ngumpul.

"Es krim?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Iya, elo berdua ngapain aja sih?"

"Tidur."

"Tidur? Berdua?"

"Iya. Gue di sini, Sakura di situ." Sasuke polos. Kiba segera menepis pikiran yang tidak- tidak.

"Oh, ya udah. Tadi kita maunya undingan masalah pensi, tapi kalian lagi ga ada. Ya udah, dilanjut besok ajah. Oh ya, besok waktunya outbond, jadi kalian pake baju olehraga, tanpa atribut."

"Hn." Kiba segera meninggalkan kelas, kini hanya tersisa tiga makhluk. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang membereskan barang- barang mereka di pojokan kelas, dan Hinata di depan kelas, sedang membuka amplop pemberian Naruto dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus bumbu kari *enaknyaa*

"Yes! Akhirnya aku dikirimi surat sama Naruto-kun! Yippie!" Hinata jengkrak- jingkrak GaJe di depan kelas. SasuSaku yang udah mau pulang Cuma sweat drop liat kelakuan putri Hyuuga satu itu.

^^d

Sakura terus bersepeda ke rumahnya setelah Sasuke pulang terlebih dahulu. Loh, kok ga dianter Sasuke? Sasuke mau pulang, gitu katanya tadi. Ya sudah, apa boleh buat?

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sakura langsung mandi dan berganti baju. Sasori sudah menyiapkan makan untuknya.

"Kok bikinnya tiga?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

"Ga papa. Pengen ajah bikin tiga. Sasuke mana, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Sasuke? Tadi dia…"

"Tadaima." Suara Sasuke terdengar. Sakura kaget. 'katanya tadi pulang? Kok ke sini?'

"Tadaima- tadaima gundul? Ini kan bukan rumahmu!" sakura judes.

"Ga papa dong terserahku. Aku pengen kok."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah mengapa, author juga tak tahu.

"Ngapain pulang ke sini?"

"Di rumahku ga ada orang." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil duduk di meja makan. "Aku nginep di sini sampe kakakku pulang."

"Loh, tapi….?"

"Aku udah baw abaju ganti buat besok. Ga usah cerewet."

Sakura pasrah, Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka bertiga lalu makan bersama, dan dilanjut dengan menonton Queen SenDok, sinetron favorit mereka.

^^d

Konoha City, 21.30

Haruno's house

"Eh, sakura. Aku pulang dulu, ya?" kata Sasori pada sakura. Ia langsung keluar rumah dan mengendarai sepeda motor kesayangannya menuju kediaman akasuna.

"Eh, jangan pu……lang…" terlambat Sakura, Sasori sudah pulang

"ya udahlah, aku tidur kalo gitu. Ngantuk." Sakura menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sasuke juga mengikutinya.

"Ngapain lo ikutan masuk ke sini?" tanya Sakura ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menyadari kalau Sasuke ikutan masuk.

"Aku mau tidur." Sasuke menjawab, alu segera berbaring di kasur sakura.

"ya udah. Oyasuminasai." Sakura keluar dan menuju ke kamar tamu yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Sasuke juga mengikutinya. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya tanya, 'kok Sakura tidur di kamar tamu?'

'Soalnya kamu tidur di kamarku.'

'loh, emang kenapa kalo aku tidur di kamarmu?'

'itu berarti aku harus pindah kamar.'

'kan kemarin juga tidur bareng.'

'itu kemarin, tapi kan hari in borgolnya udah lepas. Jadi aku ga mau kalo tidur sekamar lagi. Aku takut kamunya macem- macem.'

"Tapi aku ga akan macem macem, Sakura. Janji deh…"

Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke, ia terus saja berjalan masuk ke kamar tamu. Namun Sasuke juga ikutan masuk di situ. Sasuke mengadap sakura, pintu yang ada di belakangnya ditutup.

"mau ngapain lo?" tanya Sakura was- was.

"Ga ngapa- ngapain. Aku Cuma mau tanya, apa kamu masih suka sama Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku saying ama dia. Dia udah kaya kakakku sendiri. Emang kenapa?"

"kalo sama aku? Kamu suka ga?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini to the point.

Sakura tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya merasakan kalau wajahnya semakin memanas.

Sasuke langsung tahu jawaban sakura saat itu juga, dengan melihat gelagat sakuta yang seperti itu. Ia mendekati Sakura, mendesaknya sampai ke tembok di belakangnya. Sakura tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan yang kamu rasakan, Sakura." Kata Sasuke mantap jaya.

"…" sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tiba- tiba ia jadi speechless.

"un, jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil malu- malu. Harusnya sih ga perlu malu, kan pake baju. Sasuke terus mendekati Sakura.

Terus, sampai keduanya bisa merasakan kehangatan nafas yang lain. Jarak keduanya pun semakin dekat…

10 cm…

6 cm…

3 cm…

1 cm…

Dan…

"Hatchio!" sakura bersin tak pada tempatnya. Nyembur ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ah, sakura nyebelin!" Sasuke beranjak pergi. Namun langsung ditarik oleh sakura.

Sakura langsung mencium bibir Sasuke. Lembut dan manis. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke juga membalasnya. Lama…sekali mereka tetap seperti itu. Saling mencium, tak peduli bahwa author di sini capek nunggunya.

Hoy, udah belum sih?

Namun Sasuke dan Sakura tetap pada tempatnya. Bukannya selesai, tapi mereka malah semakin menikmati ciuman mereka itu. Akhirnya author makan mi dulu, daripada ngeliatin mereka terus.

Tepat setelah mi author habis, mereka pun menyudahi ciuman mereka. Habisan oksigen rupanya mereka.

"Ya udah, aku tidur dulu ya. Kamu tidur di kamarmu aja, aku tidur di sini."

"Iya." Wajah sakura memerah, seperti rambut Sasori.

"Oyasumi nasai." Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir sakura, sebelum akhirnya Sakura pergi dari kamar tamu untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

^^d

Mereka berdua tidur dengan wajah yang masih memerah, tak menyangkan kalau mereka berdua bisa seperti tadi. Tapi tak ada satupun deri mereka yang memikirkan betapa capeknya author menunggu mereka.

'Sasuke…'

'sakura…'

'Ai Shiteru' batin mereka berdua bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dalam tidur mereka…

^^d

**Buat reviewers yang ga login, Aye bales di mari…**

**Atarashii Hikaru**: Makasih kao semangat baca, aku juga jadi semangat ngetik… ini sudah kulanjut. Thanks reviewnya, Review lagi?

**Sakura Haruno 1995**: panhhilnya terserah. Tapi jangan asano-san, soalnya aku udah ganti penname jadi Fujimoto Izumi. Iya, diriku suka ama tuh sinetron. Bidam… I love you! *norak* diriku tinggal di Gresik, pernah denger ga? Doitte, Thanks reviewnya, Review lagi?

**Uzutake Mew-chan**: Makasih, saya sudah (sedikit) tidak putus asa untuk melanjut fict ini. Tapi maaf kalo borgolnya udah lepas di chap ini. Kan kasian sakura kalo tangannya nempel mulu ama si Sasuke yang agak coretmesumcoret gimana…gitu. Maaf yah? Ini sudah saya lanjut… Thanks reviewnya, Review lagi?

**Sekian dulu bales- bales reviewnya…**

***

Omongan ga penting author (kalo ga suka silahkan di skip)

Hosh…hosh…hosh… Wah, butuh perjuangan keras untuk mengetik dan meng-apdet fict ini. Nyempet- nyempetin ngetik waktu tugas lagi bejibun…

Belim lagi ketika fict ini sedah mau diketik, eh, malahan diriku digusurr sama kakak. Ilang deh idenya…

Aye nyoba buat nulis ulang, tapi jadinya gini. Gomen nasai kalo mengecewakan senpaitachi dan readers sekalian… Jelek sekali yah? Tambah GaKe pula… *jedot- jedotin kepala ke PC*

Saya masih tetap bingung dengan pensinya nanti. Dan hingga saat ini diriku belum memutuskan akan membuat pensi model apa. Jujur, waktu pensi MOS dan OSIS dulu, diriku Cuma nyanyi ama teatrikal dikit doang *Berasa kaya film India*.

Makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca, apalagi yang mau menuliskan review… mau ngeflame? Silahkan… tulis saja 'Izumi, fict lo makin ga jelas. Daripada diterusin, mending elo minggat ajah' atau 'Ully, gue benci ama lo. Minggat aja deh' atau 'heh, account ama fict lo nyampah' atau yang lainnya. Diriku akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka……


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own anything about Naruto, its chara, and everything about it. I just borrow it from Masashi, of course and always without permission.

But, Orientasi is my own story.

**Enjoy…… Orientasi Day 5**

^^d

Konoha city, 05.30

Haruno's House

Pagi itu terasa dingin. Sakura masih betah bergulung dalam selimut bergambar wisteria yang sudah menemani tidurnya semalam. Terdengar suara dentingan piano dari HPnya, memperdengarkan lagu instrumental dari Susumu Ueda yang pernah dijadikan Main theme 1 Littoru no Namida. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya mematikan alarm tersebut dan kembali meringkuk di balik selimut ungunya itu. Tak berapa lama Sakura memejamkan mata, tiba- tiba...

"Hoiiiiiii……….. Sakuraaa~ bangun ga loe? Udah jam berapa ni?" Sakura seperti mendengar suara Umi, sang kakak yang biasa menjadi alarm alaminya.

'Pasti ini mimpi, aku kan masih ngantuk.' Pikir Sakura.

"Hnn…sate tomat…" gumam Sasuke tak jelas di kamar tidur tamu.

"Sakura~ ayo bangun! Malu dong sama cowokmu itu kalo dia tahu lo ngebow?"

'Ini pasti mimpi…ini pasti mimpi…Nee-san lagi ada di Fujiyama…dia hiking…' pikir Sakura. "Hn…Tomatnya 10 kilo…jangan dicampur cabe ama paprika…hn…zzzzz…" Sasuke makin ngelindur.

"Ni anak tetep aja deh." Umi akhirnya masuk ke kamar tempat Sakura berada dan mengguncang tubuh adiknya yang meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Hei…bangun ah…udah jam setengah enam ni…"

Sakura yang merasakan ada benda asing yang mengganggu tidurnya iseng membuka sebelah matanya mirip Jaja Miharja. Setelah itu ia menutup matanya kembali dan tidur lagi. Umi cengo' liat adik semata wayangnya itu tidur lagi. 'dasar anak aneh.'

"Ya udah, kalo adek tidur lag–" belum selesai Umi berbicara, Sakura sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil berdiri menggunakan tangan di salah satu tiang tempat tidurnya. Yo ga lah… dia hanya berdiri dari tempat tidurnya sambil kucek- kucek mata.

"Nee-san? Sejak kapan pulang? Kok aku ga tau masuknya sih?" tanya Sakura sambil meregangkan otot- ototnya.

"Sejak tadi malem."

"Oh, tadi malem." Jawab Sakura enteng. Umi membatin, 'ni anak masih aja ga peka. Harusnya dia nyadar kalo aku datengnya tadi malem…'

"NEE-SAN DATENG TADI MALEM?" tanya Sakura –baru nyadar dia.

Umi hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang HeRi.

"Apa sih rame banget…" Sasuke yang ternyata udah bangun menghampiri kamar tempat keributan berasal. "Loh, Umi-san? Udah dateng? Kapan datengnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi malem."

"Ta-ta-tadi malem? Jam berapa? Kok kami ga tau masuknya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pokoknya tadi malem." Umi menyunggingkan senyum -tapi ga sinis- kepada dua remaja yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ja-jadi nee-nee-san ta-tau kalo-kalo kalo kalo kalo kalo kalo kalo kalo kalo kalo…"

"Umi-san lihat se-se-semuanya?" Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Umi hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil melangkah keluar kamar. "Lebih baik kalian berdua cepetan mandi. Tapi jangan barengan. Eh, lo, rambut jigrek, lo mandi di kamar mandinya kamar tamu aja. Jangan ngintipin adek gue lo. Abis itu kalian cepetan sarapan. Ini udah siang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mandi dan berganti baju, baju olahraga. Mereka berdua memang tak menggunakan seragam olahraga Chugakko, karena tak ada yang menyuruh memakai seragam itu. Mereka memakai seragam olahraga mereka sendiri, bukan punya tetangga, dengan warna pilihan mereka sendiri tenntunya.

^^d

"Udah selesai bebenahnya?" tanya Umi sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, nasi goreng tomat. Sasuke dan Sakura *plus author* matanya berbinar melihat menu sarapan mereka pagi itu.

"U-udah selesai." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bisa makan sekarang?" Sakura mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Ga pake seragam?" Umi heran melihat adik dan teman adiknya itu tak memakai seragam sekolah sebagaimana mestinya.

"Engga. Kami disuruh pake baju olahraga. Dan tak ada yang menyuruh pake seragam Chugakko." Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Oh, gitu ya."

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Jadwal entar ngapain aja?"

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Nanti kami hanya outbond, lalu membahas soal pensi yang akan diadakan besok." Lagi- lagi Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Outbond? Memang kalian nanti ke tempat outbond?"

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Engga. Nanti kami Cuma ngelakuin games di halaman sekolah aja." Sasuke ngejawab lagi

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Lah, kalo gitu kok dibilang Outbond?"

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Ga tau. Mereka sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa dibilang gitu." Sasuke mulu yang ngejawab ah. bosen

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Kakak kelas kalian aneh."

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Iya. Emang aneh semua. Sampe ngeborgol segala." Tuh kan dijawab lagi sama Sasuke

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Borgolnya udah lepas, ya? Syukur deh. Eh, Sakura. Makan mulu sih yang ada di otakmu?"

"Bisa makan sekarang?"

"Udah. Makan aja. Daripada elo ngoceh ga jelas gitu."

"Bisa makan sekarang?" Umi hanya mengangguk. Kayaknya dia udah capek ngomgong. Sasuke langsung melahap nasi goring tomat buatan Umi. 'enak,' begitu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Bisa makan sekarang?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan GaJenya.

Umi dan Sasuke tak menjawab. "Bisa makan sekarang? Bisa makan sekarang? Bisa makan sekarang? Bisa? Bisa?"

"Eh, Sakura. Lecek, ya?"

Sakura yang baru sadar kalo dia sudah bertingkah aneh hanya diam sambil memakan masakan kakaknya. Umi hanya menampakkan ekspresi dasar-anak-aneh, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Bahkan suara dentingan piring yan gberadu dengan sendok dan garpu pun tak ada. Hingga akhirnya Umi memecah keteganga di antara mereka bertiga.

"Soal yang tadi malem…"

"Uhuhuhukuhukhukhuk…" Sasuke dan Sakura keselek berjamaah. Mereka langsung mengambil minum, tapi sialnya *atau untungnya* mereka mengambil gelas yang sama, sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Wajah mereka jadi semakin merah, semerah tomat yang ada di meja makan. Lalu akhirnya mereka mengambil minum yang lain, dan kali ini gelasnya berbeda.

"Hahaha…dasar kalian. Baru ngomong gitu aja udah pada keselek. Tangan sentuhan dikit aja udah merah gitu. Enaknya gejolak masa muda…" Umi tiba- tiba teringat pada Maito Gai, guru olahraganya saat berada di Konoha Kotogakko dulu yang suka sekali meneriakkan 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA'.

"Aneki, bikin malu aja deh." Sakura memang malu beneran. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Hahaha… eh, tadi malem kalian tuh lama banget loh. Ga nyadar?"

"Eh? Lama? Lama apanya?" Sakura mulai kumat lemotnya.

"Pe-perasaan itu ga lama. Biasa aja kok, Umi-san." Sasuke sekarang hobinya ngejawab.

"lama tauk. Kaliannya ga nyadar kali, ya wajarlah kalian ga nyadar."

"Eh, masa sih?" Sakura udah mulai nyambung kayaknya.

"Iya, orang aku kemaren aku lihat author nungguin kalian lama banget, sampe dia bikin mie…" Umi melirik ke arah author yang lagi ngetik sambil nyemil beras *Lah? Beras?*

"Oh, gitu ya. Aku baru nyadar."

"udah belom makannya? Kalo udah cepetan kalian berangkat. Ini udah jan tujuh kurang seperempat loh."

Sasuke dan Sakura melirik ke jam dinding. Betul apa kata Umi. Udah siang. Jadi mereka berdua langsung melesat begitu saja menggunakan sepeda masing- masing.

^^d

Konoha city, 07.45

Konoha Kotogakko.

Para siswa berkumpul di kelas masing- masing untuk menentukan grup dalam games nanti. Siswa kelas X-1 juga begitu. Penentuan grup dipimpin oleh Pein. Konan kemana? Hari ini dia tak masuk, karena ia tiba- tiba terkena penyakit Papyrus Influenza, semacam flu yang ditularkan melalui kertas. Penyakit jaman sekarang emang aneh- aneh.

"Eh, usut punya usut, ternyata siswa di kelas kita ada yang tertukar sama kelas sebelah." Kata Pein dengan gaya seperti FitTrop. "Hinata Hyuuga, kamu pindah ke kelas X-2 ya? Maaf loh sebelumnya, ini memang salahnya Konan karena ga ngecek dulu daftar absensi orientasi udah sama kaya daftar pembagian kelas kemarin." Pein menunjukkan wajah tak bersalah, namun tetap saja terlihat seperti orang yang usil. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengemasi barang- barangnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf loh Hinata." Pein kembali memiinta maaf pada Hinata. Yah, meskipun semua orang tahu kalau Hinata tertukar kelasnya, tetap saja kesannya Hinata seperti 'diusir' dari kelas unggulan *Maaf buat Hinata FC*

"Eh, ini dia yang kelasnya ketuker sama Hinata. Masuk." Pein menyuruh kepada seorang gadis yang ada di luar.

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut melangkah dengan agak ragu. "Ga papa. Kita semua pada ga gigit kok. Masuk aja. Kenalin dirimu sekalian."

Sasuke yang ada di belakang bersama Sakura sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas.

"Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Douzo yoroshiku." Gadis cantik yan gdiketahui bernama Ino itu melakukan ojigi sebentar. Sasuke masih terkaget- kaget, kenapa Ino bisa ada di sekolah ini , tepatnya di kelas ini.

Sasuke membatin, 'bukannya Ino waktu itu pindah ke Kirigakure, makanya dia…'

'dia kenapa, Sasuke?' Sakura bertanya lewat batinnya.

'eh? Ngga. Ngga kenapa- napa kok. Aduh, bego.' Sasuke membatin balik.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh pada Sasuke. Tapi dia tak mengambil pusing soal keanehan Sasuke –setelah kedatangan Ino.

"Oke, sekarang aku kasih tahu gamesnya apa aja, ya. Games yang pertama, kita ada games makan kerupuk. Tapi ini makan kerupuknya berpasangan. Ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Pein. Krik…krik…krik… ga ada yang angkat tangan. "kalo gitu, aku aja yang tentuin. Uchiha dan Haruno. Kalian berdua yang ikut game ini. oke?" Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Games yang kedua adalah menyusun puzzle. Yang ini sendirian. Siapa yang berminat ikut?" banyak anak yang mengacungkan tangannya. Menurut mereka games ini paling gampang. Pein sendiri jadi kebingungan nentuin mana yang ikut game puzzle.

"Tadi pada ga ada yang mau. Sekarang malah banyak. Ya udah, kalian hom pim pa aja. Biar ga repot."

Hasil hom pim pa: Kiba yang berhasil mengikuti games kedua, puzzle.

"Sekarang game yang ketiga. Yang ini berkelompok 15 orang. Nama gamenya….aduh, apa sih ini bacanya? Naruto jelek banget nulisnya. Pokoknya ini gamenya 15 orang itu bars, semua matanya ditutup kecuali yang paling belakang. Terus nanti jalan, dang a boleh nabrak rintangan yang nanti ada." Kali ini Pein tak menawarkan 'siapa yang mau maju' tapi langsung main tunjuk. "Mulai dari elo, Mizuno, sampai ke elo. Yang di sono, Nara. Ikutan game yang ini."

"Game yang ketiga, ini berdua lagi. Ini mainnya berdua lagi. Hey, Sabaku, dan kau, Yamanaka, kalian main ini game. Soalnya yang belum main Cuma kalian."

"Memangnya game ketiga ngapain, senpai?" tanya Ino

"Ga tau. Ga jelas ni tulisannya, ntar palingan juga dikasih tahu."

'kok gue ikutan gamesnya sama cowok emo ini, sih? Gue kan ga kenal. Lagian tampangnya juga serem banget,' begitu yang ada di pikiran Ino saat ini.

Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ino saat ini, Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya. "interupsi, senpai." *Interupsi itu apaan? Author ga tau*

"Apa?"

"Bisakah saya tukar? Saya main game bersama Ino, dan Sabaku biar bersama Haruno." Sasuke menyebut Ino bukan dengan nama keluarganya. Dan sebaliknya pada Sakura, ia menyebutnya 'Haruno' kenapa, sih si Sasuke?

"Terserah kau saja." Pein melongok ke arah luar kelas sebentar, sepertinya ia mengecek apakah yang lain sudah berkumpul di lapangan atau belum. "Sepertinya yang lain sudah banyak yang berkumpul di lapangan. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu tadi kok minta tukeran ama Gaara?" Sakura sedikit curiga pada Sasuke.

"Ehn, ti-tidak. Tidak apa- apa kok. Ha-hanya i-ingin sa-saja." Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tertular Hinata.

"Betulan tidak ada apa- apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia benar- benar yakin ada sesuatu di antara Sasuke dan gadis Yamanaka itu. Harus Sakura akui, gadis Yamanaka itu cantik. Badannya tinggi, kulitnya putih tapi tak pucat, rambutnya pirang panjang dan kelihatan halus, belum lagi wajahnya yan gcantik. Walau sebenarnya tak tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat selalu seperti orang yang sedang bahagia. Sakura membandingkan semua hal itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Cantik? Tidak. Tinggi? Cuma 163cm. kulit? Ga terawatt. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir luluran. Rambut? Ugh. Memang panjang dan halus sih, tapi warnanya aneh. Wajah? Ga cakep- cakep amat.*amat aja ga cakep* Kata Umi malah 'bulukan'. Ah, kenapa malah bandingin tokoh utama kita dengan Ino sih?

^^d

Games pun dimulai. Sakura mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Gaara –partner barunya-. Mereka terpisah dengan jarak sekitar 10m. Sebenarnya hanya ada tiga pasang [erwakilan dari tiap kelas, namun kali ini panitia orientasi juga ikut memeriahkan. "'Kan sepi kalo Cuma tiga pasang," begitu kata Pein ketika ditanya. "Oh, tidak…kalau begini, bisa habis uang kas…" Kakuzu sebernya tidak terima kalau pesertanya banyak. Kan beli kerupuknya juga banyak.

Semua bersiap di tempat masing- masing. Gaara dengan Sakura dari kelas X-1, Suigetsu dan Karin, Pein dan Konan, Yuna dan Tidus dari X-3, serta Hinata dan Naruto dari kelas X-2. eh, tunggu, kenapa Hinata bisa sama Naruto, sih? Kan harusnya yang jadi peserta itu dari angkatan yang sama. "Ga apap. Gue pengen ama Hinata kok. Ga boleh?" Naruto memberi death glare kepada pewawancara. Wawancara dibatalkan. Takut ama Naruto yang kaya gitu.

Priiittttt…….

Sempritan telah ditiup oleh Sai, yang bertindak sebaai juri. Dengan mata tertutup, para peserta berjalan menuju partnernya masing masing, dengan membawa sebuah kerupuk. Sakura dan Gaara ampaknya bisa melewati cobaan *?* ini dengan sukses. Jalannya lurus… tapi tunggu ternyata jalan mereka terlalu lurus sehingga malah menabrak satu sama lain…ouch…apakah sakit?

Kembali ke lapangan. Di sana bisa dilihat ada Pein yang berjalan melenceng…dia menuju ke tempat Yuna berdiri. Dan….oh, ternyata bukan Yuna yang ia hampiri saudara saudara…! Ia memberikan kerupuknya pada Tidus…! Wah- wah. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Yuna dan Konan…oh, ternyata mereka berdua sama- sama mangap tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rupanya suigetsu dan Karin yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini, kita lihat, masing- masing sudah memakan setengah dari kerupuk yang dijejalkan…

Eh, tunggu.

Sakura dan Gaara tak mau kalah ternyata. Mereka sudah berhadapan kembali dengan mata tertutup. Tak tahu bagaimaa cara mereka bisa bertemu kembali, dan wah! Hebat. Sakura langsung melahap habis kerupuk yang disodorkan Gaara. Tak menyangka ternyata tokoh kita yang manis ini ganas juga. Sedangkan Gaara? Oh, dia sedang memegang tangan Sakura. Kelihatan seperti Sakura sedang menyuapi Gaara. Hei, dewan juri, apa ini boleh? "Terserah mereka dong. Kan mereka yang makan, bukan gue." Sai ketus banget. Awas aja lu!

Terlihat di tribun penonton*?* Sasuke tampaknya tak suka dengan Gaara dan Sakura yang ada di lapangan. Namun nampaknya ia talk mau menunjukkan perasannya itu karena ada Ino. Wah, Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Kok jadi gengsi gara- gara Ino?

"AWW!" teriakan Sakura terdengar.

Priiittt…. Sempritan sudah ditiup lagi. Berarti pemengangnya adalah Sakura dan Gaara dari X-1!!!

"Tanganku jangan dimakan jgua dong." Sakura sedikit memprotes Gaara. Saking semangatnya Gaara tadi, dia sampai menggigit tangan Sakura.

^^d

_**Di skip aja ya games yang kedua…**___

"Game yang ketiga…kali ini adalah jempolan!" Kakuzu kegirangan sendiri. Baginya, ini adalah games yang paling menarik, karena tak membutuhkan biaya apapun. Cukup berkumpul, beres.

"Jempolan? Apa itu?" Naruto sendiri tak tahu bagaimana peraturan game 'jempolan'.

"Begini, pesertanay semua berkumpul, lalu masing- masing menunjukkan jempolnya seperti ini." kakusu menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan. Jempolnya ada di atas, namun tak teracung. "terus, nanti diundi siapa yang dapet giliran lebih dulu, dan muternya kemana. Terus, nanti yang dapet giliran, menyebutkan angka terserah berapa, terus pas yang dapet giliran itu tadi nyebutin angka, yang lain ngacungin jempol. Terserah mau satu, atau dua atau ga ngangkat jempol sama sekali. Nah, kalau angka yan gdisebut sama dengan jumlah jempol yang ternagkat, berarti dia menang satu. Kalo udah gitu, tangannya diambil satu. Kalo angkanya cocok dua kali, berarti dia udah menang dan keluar. Dia yang jadi pemenangnya. Ngerti maksudku?" semua manggut- manggut. "Okeh, kalo gitu kita mulai aja permainannya! Berapa perwakilan dari tiap kelas?"

"Dua, Kakuz!" jawab Pein.

"Jangan panggil gue Kakuz!"

"Sori. Kaku!" kakuzu tak memedulikan lagi. Ia memerintahkan kepada para peserta untuk membentuk dua kelompok, pertandingannya dua kali. Kalo di dua pertandingan tersebut yang menang kelas yang sama, berarti kelas itu pemenangnya. Kalo yang menang beda, berarti ada babak final. Oke tah?"

Yang lain manggut- manggut kaya lagi matuk.

"Kita mulai!"

Round 1: Sasuke vs Lee vs Haku.

Giliran pertama Sasuke, lalu Haku dan terakhir Lee.

Bersiap…

"Dua." Sasuke berkata tanpa mengangkat satupun jempolnya. Lee mangangkat kedua jempolnya dengan menujukkan deretan giginya yang bikin silau. Sedangkan Haku hanya teridam. Jempolnya diperban dan tak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke menang satu angka. Tangannya diambil satu.

Giliran kedua, Haku. "Tiga." Lee tetap mengangkat kedua jempolnya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan ragu mengangkat satu jempolnya. 'oh, shit. Kenapa kuangkat?' Sasuke ngedumel dalam menang satu angka.

Giliran ketiga, Lee. "LIMA!" ucapnya bersemangat. Sasuke mengangkat jempolnya. Namun Lee hanya mengangkat satu jempol. Haku tak mengankat jempol. Lee merutuki dua lawannya dalam hati. Author garuk- garuk. Jumlah maksimal yang bisa didapat kan hanya tiga. Dua jempolnya Lee, yang satu jempolnya Sasuke. Jempolnya haku kan diperban. 'baka' batin haku dan Sasuke kompak. Sementara penonton hanya tersenyum geli.

Giliran Sasuke lagi, ya. "Nol." Kata Sasuke. Tak berhasil, lee mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil melompat- lompat GaJe.

"Emmm……tiga." Sasuke dan Lee mengangkat jempol mereka. 'shit,' Sasuke membatin. Dia kalah.

Round 1: Sasuke vs Lee vs Haku. Winner: Haku from X-3.

Round 2: Ino vs Tenten vs Rikku

Giliran pertama Rikku, kedua Tenten, yang terakhir Ino.

"Nol." Kata Rikku tanpa mengangkat satupun jempol. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kedua lawannya. 'ayeye' batin Rikku sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

"empat." Tenten tak mengangkat jempolnya. Begitu pula dengan perwakilan dari kelas lain. 'ga laku.' Tenten keki sendiri.

"Dua." Ino yakin sambil mengangkat satu jempolnya. Rikku ikutan ngangkat satu jempol. Tapi tidak dengan Tenten. Ini menjadikan Ino mendapatkan satu angka.

"Satu." Rikku mantap jaya sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Unlucky, tenten ikutan. "Ah, lo ngapain ikutan acungin jempol?" yang lainnya sweat drop. Rikku kembali ke posisinya –duduk bersimpuh ala upacara minum teh- nampaknya dia malu.

"Nol." Tenten berkata. Tak ada yang mengacungkan jempolnya, jadi Tenten menang satu angka.

"Tiga." Ketiganya mengangkat satu jempol. Ino menang. Yang dua lainnya merutiku diri sendiri, kenapa mereka tadi mengangkat jempol.

Round 2: Ino vs Tenten vs Rikku Winner: Ino from X-1

Final Round: Haku from X-3 vs Ino from X-1

Keduanya hanya saling melempar senyum. Manis. Sai sampai blushing melihat senyuman mereka. 'haku manis juga…' begitu yang terlintas di pikiran Sai.

Giliran pertama Haku, yang kedua Ino.

"Dua." Haku mengangkat satu jempolnya, begitu pula dengan Ino. Menang satu angka.

"Nol." Haku mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Tak dapat angka.

"Satu." Haku berkata. Sebenarnya Ino tak mau mengangkat jempolnya, tapi di belakang ada Sasuke yang mengacungkan satu jempol padanya, tanda 'good luck'. Refleks, Ino juga mengangkat satu jempolnya, membalas Sasuke. Jadi menang deh Haku.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke memberi semangat pada Ino hanya bisa cemberut sambil mencengkeram seragam Gaara. 'tadi pas gue main, dia ga beri semangat. Malah duduk di tribun paling atas. Sekarang giliran Ino, dia kasih semangat. Padahal yang menag kan tadi gue. Ino kan kalah. Sebel.'

^^d

Konoha city, 10.19

Konoha Kotogakko, X-1

"Gaara, gue duduk ama lo, ya?" Sakura memohon pada Gaara, tak memedulikan Sasuke yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Loh, lah terus Sasuke gimana?"

"Ga papa. Dia kan bisa sama Ino. Lagipula, kayaknya dia seneng banget ada Ino."

'Secara Ino mantan gue waktu di Chugakko.' Batin Sasuke.

'balikan aja sama MANTAN LO' Sakura sewot.

"Kalo gitu terserah elo aja." Ino menurut pada Sakura. Ia pindah tempat ke tempat Sasuke.

"Oke, kali ini kita bahas soal pensi. Kita pensinya ngapain nih? Yang kemaren dapet hukuman siapa?"

"Uchiha dan Haruno!" Kiba semangat 45.

"Oke, Uchiha, Haruno. Kalian dapat idea pa buat pensi? Pake ide yang kemaren?"

Sakura tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya bersandar pada bangkunya sambil menatap Gaara.

"I have no idea." Sasuke menjawab. "jangan kami berdua dong pensinya. Yang lain juga, kek."

"Boleh aja. Yang lain ada yang berminat?" Konan bertanya.

"Gue! Gueeeee!" Kiba semangat '60 *PKI?*

"Emang lo mau ngapain?" Konan gay akin.

"Gue bisa main sirkus! Sama Drum!!"

"oke, kalo gitu kita bikin music show aja yah, biar gampang. Ada yang bisa main gitar? Ato keyboard? Ato seruling?" Pein bertanya- tanya.

"Gue bisa main gitar. Maunya akustik ato bukan?" Gaara menyahut tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura, yang ada di sebelah Gaara, kaget. Lah, ni anak bisa main musik?

"Lo bisa nyanyi, kan Sakura?" Gaara bertanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Sakura bisa nyanyi."

"Oke, yang ngedrum Inuzuka, yang main gitar Sabaku, yang nyanyi Haruno. Eh, Uchiha. Jangan lupa."

"Lupa apa?" Sasuke pura- pura lupa.

"Janjimu."

"Janji apa?"

"Hati membekuu mengingatkan pada janji manismuu ouwooo…AW!" konan terpaksa mengentikan nyanyiannya karena dicubit oleh Pein. "jangan nyanyi sekarang. Entar aja." Bisik Pein.

"Kan kemarin kemarin gue bilang elo harus ngisi pensi sebagai hukuman karena kalah main game." Pein memasang tampang horror. "Pokoknya elo harus ikutan Pensi."

"Hn,"

"Oke. Kalo gitu. Udah ditentuin, yang nyanyi Haruno dan Uchiha, yang main musik Sabaku dan Inuzuka. Lagunya?"

"Aku ada usul lagu. Ini aja. Itu, em… lagunya BCK sama Ari Miso dari Indonesia itu lho… gampang drumnya." Kiba mengusulkan yang langsung disambut dengan berdirinya bulu kuduk Konan dan lepasnya pierching Pein *bohong*

"Jangan. Lagu itu ga banget."

"Lagian karakter suara gue ga cocok." Sasuke menyahut.

"Emang suara lo gimana kalo nyanyi?"

"Ga gimana gimana. Gue ga bisa nyanyiin lagu yang terlalu lambat macem gitu. Lagian gue gasuka lagu Indonesia." *Sasuke boong! Lah kemaren nyanyi apa?*

"Gitu ya. Ga bisa lagu mlambat. Gimana kalo lagu ini? in ienak lagunya. Aga dangdut sih, tapi keren. Kayaknya cocok deh sama mau lo tadi."

"Ungu? Hampa Hatiku?"

"Iya. Ini lagu lumayan lah. Katanya lo ga seberapa suka lagu yang lambat mendayu- dayu."

"Gue ga bilang mendayu- dayu."

"Terserahlah. Lo mau gak?"

"Okeh. Kalo gitu gue ambil liriknya." Sasuke mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di tangan Kiba.

"Sakura, lo setuju, gak?"

"Gue sih terserah." Kiba menyodorkan lirik yang langsung diambil dua lembar oleh Sakura. Lalu ia memberikan salah satunya pada Gaara.

"Hei, ini lagu gitarnya susah!" Gaara sedikit protes. "Gue udah bisa sih, tapi ga lancar- lancer banget."

"Ga papa. Ntar gue bantuin pake keyboard khusus buat lagu ini." Sakura tersenyum manis. Gula aja kalah. *oposeh*

"Lagu pertama udah ditentukan. Lagu kedua apa?" konan bertanya.

"Loh, kok dua? Satu aja ga bisa?"

"Penampilan minimal 7 menit plus check sound 2 menit. Berarti 9 menit. Satu lagu ga mungkin cukup, kan?"

Semua mengangguk.

"ini, gue ada lagu. Kalian mau, kan pake lagu ini?" Ino memberikan kertas bertuliskan lirik dan chordnya.

"Tapi ini Cuma pake gitar, bass, sama Drum doang. Ga pake keyboard."

"Terus? Kan gad a yang main bass." Gaara menyela.

"Sasuke bisa main bass. Iya, kan?" Ino menghadap Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Kalo gitu Pensi udah ditentukaan! Enaknya ngapain lagi, ya? Jamnya masih ada nih. Daripada kosong?" pein menyarankan.

"Games aja."

"Tapi game apa?"

"Do Mi Ka Do." Kiba konyol. Kaya anak SD aja main Do Mi Ka Do.

"Iya! Main itu aja!" yang lain menyahut kompak.

"Do Mi Ka Do apaan sih? Makanan ya?" Shikamaru yang tak tahu permainan itu hanya ditertawakan oleh yang lain. "kalo ga tau, mendingan lo tidur aja deh." Kiba lagi- lagi menyahut.

"ya udah." Shikamaru mengambil tempat di belakang dan memulai konsernya.

^^d

Seisi kelas membemtuk lingkaran, tangan bersiap.

"Do mi ka do mi ka do es ka es ka do es ka do pi ya pi yo pi ya pi yo one two three four five six seven eight nine…"

"Wha! Kok gue?" Ino menyembunyikan tangannya. Tak mau dikenakan oleh tangan Sasuke yang telah menerima tepukan dengan hitungan 'nine'

"Siniin tangan lo ga?"

Ino menaruh tanganna, lalu diangkat lagi. Ditaruh lagi, diangkat lagi. Terus gitu. Sakura mulai bosen. Ia pun pergi ke kemar mandi.

"Anjir. Ga kena." Sasuke menepuk tangannya sendiri.

"Hiyaaa! Hukuman! Enaknya dihukum apa, nih?"

"Dikitik- kitik!" seseorang –entah siapa- menyahut.

"Iya! Dikitikin aja!"

"Eh, tapi jangan semua! Bisa mati gue."

"Yogaklah…Cuma si Ino aja yang kitikin elo. Yang lain main lagi." Pein berbicara.

"Ayo, lo berdua papare. Yang lain, ayo main lagi."

.

.

"Papare papare bung ji." Jempol lawan kelingking.

"Ga satu ga satu dua" kelingking lawan telunjuk.

"Ga dua ga dua tiga." Telunjuk lawan jempol

"Ga tiga ga tiga empat" Jempol lawan kelingking

"Ga empat ga empat lima" Telunjuk lawan kelingking

"Ga lima ga lima enam" jempol lawan kelingking

"Ga enam ga enam tujuh" telunjuk lawan kelingking

"Ga tujuh ga tujuh delapan" jempol lawan kelingking

"Ga lapan ga lapan sembilan." Kelingking lawan kelingking

"Haha, delapan kali, Sasuke! Rasakan kauu!" Ino, tahu betul Sasuke itu orangnya gelian. Semasa merka di chugakko dulu, Ino sering mengancam akan menggelitiki Sasuke apabila dia macam- macam. Sasuke mencoba menghindar, namun tak bisa. Ino menggelitikinya.

.

.

Tepat saat Ino mengelitiki Sasuke untuk yang keempat kalinya, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas. Kaget Sakura? Jelas. Dia salah paham dikiranya Sasuke mesra- mesraan sama Ino. Padahal itu hukuman.

Sasuke sendiri wajahnya terlihat merah. Bukan karena ia masih suka pada Ino, tapi karena ia benar- benar tak tahan dengan yang namanya geli. Ia dan Ino tertawa.

Sakura merasa matanya panas. 'baru tadi malem dia bilang katanya suka am ague. Tapi sekarang? Dasar gila.' Sakura ngomel dalam hati sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Sakura, lo kenapa?" Gaara yang ada di sebelah Sakura khawatir.

"Ga kenapa- napa."

Kriiiinnnggg….

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua langsung ngacir ke rumah masing- masing. Sakura juga. Kali ini dia sendirian, karena Sasuke pulang bareng Ino. Katanya ia ada urusan sebentar dengan Ino. Sakura ga peduli. Pokoknya dia lagi sebel sama Sasuke.

^^d

Di tengan perjalanan, Sasori melihat ada Sakura yang sedang menyetir sepedanya sendirian. Ia heran. Karena itu pulalah, ia mendekati Sakura. Hari ini Sasori tak menggunakan motornya, karena hari ini adalah car free day. Ia memakai sepeda.

"Kok sendirian?"

"Sebel sama Sasuke."

"Bisa cerita kok kalo ada masalah."

Sakura tersenyuim pada Sasori. 'sasori masih saja seperti dulu. Selalu khawatir padau.' "engga. Ngaa perlu diceritain semua, kan?"

"Terserah deh. Itu kan privasi. Ya udah deh, aku pulang dulu, ya?" Sasori meninggalkan Sakura.

Ternyata dia tak mau cerita. Andai dia tahu kalau pernyataanku kemarin –menganggap Sakura sebagai adik- Cuma bohong. Andai dia tahu kalau aku benar- benar cinta padanya. Andai –ah, aku ga tau. Kuharap apapun jalan yang dia pilih, akan berakibat baik baginya.

^^d

Konoha City, 16.45

Haruno's house.

Sakura berada dalam kamarnya. Ia merutuki Sasuke dan gadis Barbie itu. Siapa namanya? Oh iya. Ino.

_Dear diary._

_Huh, aku sebel sama Sasuke. Masa iya dia nyemangatin Ino waktu games. Padahal aku ga disemangatin. Dia malahan duduk di tribun atas. Kaya ga peduli gitu. Terus dia juga asyik sama ino tadi waktu main do mi ka do. Padahal barusan kemaren malem dis bilang kalo dia suka sama aku._

_Dasar gila. Aku sebel sama dia._

_Aku gat au juga besok pensinya gimana. Terserah, pokonya aku sebel sama ayam itu!_

.

"Hei, Sakura! Elo ga liat SenDok?" Umi berteriak dari bawah.

"Engga! Males! Ga mood!"

"Tumben lo ga ada mood buat liat SenDok."

"Ga tau kak. Lagi sebel."

"Sama? Sasuke?" Umi menebak.

"Argh! Gatau gatau gatau!" Sakura berteriak dengan cemprengnya sambil membenamkan wajah di bantal.

"Whaa~ Mi Shil…kok mati sih…" Umi menangisi kemaian mi shil dalam ceritanya.

"Ora ngurus Mi Shil." Sakura ketus.

"Hwaa~ Bidam dipeluk sama Deok Mahn!"

Sakura buru- buru turun dari kamarnya, ingin melihat bidam dipeluk Deok mahn.

"Mana? Mana? Manaaa?" Sakura terjun ke depan TV. Namun yang ia dapati hanya cewek berbaju kuning dengan blazer dan hotpants putih bersama dua ray misterio gadungan sedang nari-nari-ngangkang-GaJe "_Tory tory tory! Tory cheese…"_ Sakura yang tambah sebel langsung masuk kamar dan tidur. Asli beneran tidur. Ga pake makan malem.

^^d

Konoha city, 21.23

Uchiha's House.

From: Barbie Girl  
at 21:23

Hahaha .  
betul juga sih .  
btw, si Haruno itu siapamu ? kok kayaknya dia jelez banet sma ak ?

.

Sasuke blushing sebentar melihatnya. Lalu ia pun mengetik balasan dari sms itu.

To: Barbie Girl

Bkan sp2 .  
Tar jg km ngerti ndri .

.

From: Barbie Girl  
at 21.29

Oh, gitu yaa .  
Pke main RHS segalaa .  
Ya udalah . Nite.  
Have a nice dream

.

"Hhhh…Sakura beneran marah ya. Padahal aku ga bermaksud apa- apa." Sasuke bingung sendiri.

'Yaiyalah Sakura marah. Orang lonya sendiri kaya gitu tadi.' Inner Sasuke berbicara.

"Tapi gue beneran phobia sama kerupuk. Lo tau itu kan?"

'iyalah gue tau. Kan gue itu elo. Tapi paling ngga elop kasih tau dia kek. Biar ga salah paham.'

"kenapa gue? Malu dong masa ada orang phobia kerupuk. Kenapa ga elo aja yang kasih tahu?"

'Gue kan ga keliatan dari luar, bego.'

"iya juga ya. Terus gimaa nih? Sakura ngambek. Tuh."

'ga lo coba telpon HaPe atau rumahnya?'

"nah itu. Gue lupa nanya."

'Bego. Ya udah ah. Gue males ngomong ama lo. Gue mau tidur.'

"eh, jangan tidur dulu! Gue ga ada temen ni."

'zzzzzzzz….'

"yaelah tidur beneran. Tidur juga deh kalo gitu.

^^d

.

Aaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhhh author benci chapter ini!

GaJe sangat ya? Kepanjangan? Jelek ya? Abal? Apakah IQ-ku turun lagiii? Oh tidaaak!

Author lagi stress gara gara dibilang gendut. Argh! Rapor juga jelek. Nilai pas- pasan. Belum lagi PC geblek ini pake rewel *maafkan aku PC sayang* Ga ada makanan lagi di rumah. Mentang- mentang lagi liburan erus aku disuruh masak… haaah. *reader tutup hidung*

Maaf kalo chapter ini jelek banget! Ga bisa bikin konflik yang lain…jadinya yah aku munculin Ino sebagai orang ketiga di sini. Oh iya, ini Ino mantannya Sasuke waktu SMP. Terus Sasori ternyata suka sama Sakura bukan karena dia nganggep Sakura sebagai adik. Tapi tenaang. Saya ga suka samaSasuIno. Main charanya jga Sasuke sama Sakura. Jadi, nanti endingnya teteup Sasusaku.

Saya sudah memutuskaan. Pensinya nyanyi aja yah? Dua lagu kok. Dua- duanya dinyanyiin berdua. Udah tahu kan lagu pertamanya apa? Lagu kedua masih rahasiaa.*oposeh lly* Tapi nanti yang ditampilin ga Cuma pensinya X-1 doang. Sasori juga nyanyi lhoooooooo……*ga ada yang tanya*

Ini dia balesan buat yang review tapi ga login… yang login pake PM aja yah…

**J cute uchiha haruno nacchan**: cara buka bajunya ya? emmm… yah, anggep ajah baju mereka aneh, dan ada kancing buat buka baju di lengan kanan buat yang cewe, dan kiri buat yang cewe selain kancing yang ada di depan. *maksa abis* Thanks udah review, review lagi?

**Pick-a-doo**: Hihihihi… thanks udah review, review lagi?

**Sakura Haruno 1995**: Aku sih lebih suka ama Bidam. Chuncu sih keren, tapi menurutku dia terlalu cantik… masa cowo cantik? Bidam aja deh… Thanks juga udah review, review lagi?

**Asuka Uchiha**: Asuka chan*hallah...* aku ga seberapa suka BBF, cuma suka ngeliatin yang main aja *lah yo?* lagu T-max aku juga suka, tapi cuma yang wish u're my love ama something happened to my heart doang. Kalo SenDok? Whaa~ aku suka! Apalagi yang namanya Bidam itu… keren gila!! *Oh-my-Lord…Kim Nam Gil keren bangett…* iya juga ya… kok bisa sama…. Jangan- jangan beneran kita kembaran…. Haa~ jangan- jangan kita emang kembaran yang udah terpisah dari kecil…*emang sinetron* Thanks udah review, review lagi?

**Atarashii Hikaru**: Makasih… aku terharu… *lehebay* sabar aja, orang sabar itu disayang sama Tuhan *ga nyambung* thanks udah review, review lagi?

**Green YupiCandy Chan**: belum tamat… ini saya updet. Maaf kalo saya munculkan pengganggu lagi di sini, soalnya ga seru kalo adem ayem aja… Thanks udah review, review lagi?

**Arishima Ryuu-chan**: ga papa kok. Iya ni… padahal udah dicek berkali- kali masih ada juga itu typo… saya sudah penuhi permintaanmu. Ini saya bales di pik-nya… saya baik ya? *narsis, digaplok sandal sama ryuu-chan* yee! Dapet sandal! Thanks udah review, review lagi?

Segitu dulu bales Reviewnyaa .

Eh, jam berapa ni? Aku belum mandi…

Ya udah, ampe ketemu di chap selanjutnyaa .

Mau mandi dulu….


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own anything about Naruto, its chara, and everything about it. I just borrow it from Masashi, of course and always without permission.

But, Orientasi is my own story.

**Enjoy…… Orientasi Day 6**

^^d

Konoha city, 07.00

Konoha Kotogakko

Pagi itu tiap siswa berkumpul di kelas masing- masing, bersiap untuk pentas seni atau yang disingkat PenSi sebentar lagi. Sama juga seperti yang terjadi di kelas X-1.

"Eh, semua. Udah pada siap buat pensi ga nih?" tanya Pein, sang kakak kelas yang ada di depan kelas ditemani Konan.

"Udah, ni kayaknya. Kita udah pada bisa. Ga usah latian deh. Males." Ucap Kiba yang ada di barisan tengah.

"Yakin ga pake latihan?" tanya Konan sedikit tak percaya.

"Ga usah. Kita yakin ama kemampuan kita masing- masing kok. Aku juga udah tahu suaranya Sakura sama Sasuke. Kami pasti bia saling mengimbangi." Tak biasanya Gaara bicara sebanyak itu.

"Iya, senpai." Sakura yang berada di sebelah Gaara hanya mengiyakan. Sesungguhnya, ia masih enggan bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, apalagi kalau harus menyanyi dengannya.

"Ya udahlah, terserah kalian aja. Kalo gitu, kelas kita free sampe nanti jam……07.30. ya udah, selamat menikmati free time." Konan dan Pein duduk di depan kelas –tempat duduk untuk guru- sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

"Sakura, bukannya kamu sama Sasuke…" tanya Gaara yang tak mengerti kenapa Sakura tak mau berbicara sepatah katapun pada Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi itu kemaren." Jelas Sakura tak jelas. Gaara masih bingung, bukankah sebelum outbound kemarin mereka baik- baik saja, tapi kenapa setelah outbound Sakura malah menjauhi Sasuke dan memilih untuk duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Lah, terus? Kalian kok pada jauhan? Kan kemaren kamu duduk sama Sasuke?"

"Tapi kurasa Sasuke lebih baik duduk dengan Ino." Sakura sedikit sewot.

"Eh? Kok Sasuke jadi sama Ino? Kalian marahan?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Ga tau. Jangan tanya masalah dia. Aku lagi males. Ngomongin soal yang lain, bisa kan?" Sakura meminta Gaara.

"Oke. Lo kemaren sore ngapain? Kok kutelpon beberapa kali ga diangkat?"

"Darimana lo tau nomer HPku?"

"Kan kemaren gue minta nomernya. Ga inget?"

"Lupa. Hehe. Kemaren itu gue udah tidur dari sore. Gue bahkan ga liat tivi."

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Ga ada mood."

"Sakura…" Sasuke coba memanggil Sakura. Namun nihil. Sakura tak mau menanggapinya. Menolehkan kepalanya saja tidak.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa sih kok marah? Emang aku ada salah apa?" Sasuke mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Salahmu….banyak!!" Sakura sewot. "Gaara, kamu udah belajar buat gitarnya, kan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara

"U-udah. Kamu udah coba main keyboardnya, kan?"

"Iya. Udah. Berarti ntar kamu yang rhythmnya, aku melodinya. Yang ga lo bisa Cuma melodinya, kan?" Sakura coba menebak.

"iya. Kok lo tau sih?"

"Tau lah. Kan gue juga bisa main gitar. Dikit sih…" Sakura mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Eh, Pensinya udah mau mulai. Ayo kita ke aula yook…" ajak Pein.

"Hatchi!" konan bersin dan menyemburkan sedikit potongan kertas warna- warni. Nampaknya Papyrus influenza-nya belum sembuh benar.

Semua siswa menuju ke aula untuk persiapan pensi.

^^d

Konoha City, 07.30

Konoha kotogakko, aula.

Di aula masih sibuk dengan penataan dekor untuk pensi. Mereka –para senpai yang seminggu ini tak menjaga kelas- menjadi pengurus pensi.

"Tes…tes…123…tes…oke pak!" Naruto sedang check sound ternyata.

"Ehm, Hinata-chan! Hai! Kau masuk hari ini.! maaf ya aku tak ikutan tampil di Pensi, Sai melarangku untuk itu…"

"Hei Naruto! Fasilitas sekolah jangan digunakan untuk hal- hal aneh seperti itu!" Neji meneriaki Naruto.

"Biar saja! Kan sekalian untuk check sound! Hinata-chan! Hai!" Naruto masih menggunakan mic untuk berteriak balik pada Neji.

"Naruto! Kau boleh bertingkah aneh, tapi jangan ajak- ajak adikku!"

"Biarin." Naruto senyum- senyum kea rah Hinata yang sudah menyamakan warna wajahnya dengan rambut Sakura.

"Dasar kau Naruto!"

Naruto turun dari panggung, menghampiri Hinata yangsudah seperti strawberry cake. (jadi pengen) "Hinata-chan kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Naruto sembari menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Wajahnya pun sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

"A…a…" BLUK. Hinata pingsan. Beruntung, Naruto segera menangkapnya sebelum Hinata sempat menyentuh lantai. Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Awas kalau sampai adikku itu kenapa- napa!" Neji mengancam Naruto yan gnyengir sambil menggendong Hinata. Sedangkan siswa yang lain hanya geleng- geleng dan angguk- angguk.

^^d

Konoha city, 07.45

Konoha Kotogakko, Aula.

.

Persiapan Pensi sudah selesai. Pembukaan dilakukan oleh ketua OSIS, Pein dilanjutkan dengan sambutan membosankan dari Pembina OSIS, lalu kepala sekolah.

"Teman- temanku sekalian, kalian tahu kan kalau orientasi ini mempunyai tujuan untuk mengenalkan kalian kepada lingkungan sekolah, serta mengakrabkan kalian sebelum proses pembelajaran dimulai…blablabla…." Inti dari omongan Pein adalah tentang tujuan orientasi, manfaat, dan segala hal tentang orientasi.

"Sambutan kedua akan disampaikan ioleh Pembina OSIS. Kepada Hatake Kakashi -sensei, dipersilahkan.." Konan bertindak sebagai pembawa acara.

"Terima kasih kepada Konan dan Neji yang telah memberikan saya waktu untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata. Anak- anak sekalian, pagi ini aku agak terlambat karena harus menyeberangkan seorang nenek tua. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri aku sering tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Oh, ya aku baru ingat. Aku belum membaca seri icha- icha tactics yang baru. Segitu aja deh sambutannya. Selamat menikmati hari terakhir di orientasi ya. Aku mau baca dulu. Jaaa…" poof! Kepulan asap putih sewarna rambut Kakashi nuncul lalu tak lama menghilang. Namun Kakashi masih ada di tempat. Ia berjalan santai menuruni panggung. "Cuma buat efek aja. Biar keren," begitu penuturan Kakashi ketika ditanya oleh wartawan EKSIS pada saat itu juga.

"Heeee……kalau begitu sekarang adalah sambutan yang terakhir akan disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah kita, Senju Tsunade-sensei. Kepadanya—" Neji yang saat itu sedang berbicara mendapat telepon. "Oh, ya. Ya. Terima kasih. Teman- teman, nampaknya kelapa sekolah kita tak bisa memberikan sambutan karena beliau sedang ada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan operasi peremajaan kulit. Kali ini akan diwakili oleh…hhh…Maito Gai Sensei. Silahkan…" Neji memasang tampang duh-kenapa-sih.

"Okeeeh!! Semangat masa muda semuanyaa! Blablabla muda blablabla semangat blablabla nikmati masa muda blablabla semangat blablabla mana semangatnya? Blablabla pakai pepsodent blablabla pasta gigi bagus blablabla senyum pepsodent…"

"Halah wong iki ngomong opo seh?" Sakura menggerutu.

"Lo ngomong bahasa apaan?" Gaara tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Bukan apa- apa. Orang Gresik ama Surabaya kalo ngomong gitu. Artinya 'apa sih yang lagi diomongin ma ni orang'."

Gaara cuma mangut manggut. Tak ada yang memperhatikan omongan orang ini. Ada sih, tapi cuma satu. Orangnya mirip banget sama yang lagi ngomong. Udah tahu kan? Kalo belum, nih aku kasih tahu. Itu tuh, Rock Lee, murid kelas X-3. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil matanya bergambar api. Aneh.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura dan Gaara cuma cemberut gara- gara Sakura ga pernah nyahut waktu dia ajakin ngomong. malah Ino yang nyahutin. Padahal yang diomongin Sasuke ke Sakura itu tentang sinetron SenDok dan Ino itu paling anti sama sinetron Korea.

"Sakura kemarin itu Mi Shil mati lho…" Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, Gaara. Lo suka takoyaki ga? Gue bisa bikin lho…" Sakura tak menanggapi.

"Michelle? Yang di Kejar Tayang itu bukan? Dia emang nyebelin…apalagi cara ngomongnya itu. Kaya Karin-senpai ya?" Ino ga nyambung. Pengucapan 'mi shil' dan 'michelle' memang mirip.

"Apaan sih, No. Ga nyambung tau." Sasuke judes.

"Kok judes sih? Biasanya engga." Ino mencoba protes.

"Terserah dong mau judes ato engga."

"Tadi malem waktu kamu SMS kan ga sejudes itu."

Ups. Ino, harusnya kau tak bilang begitu di sini. Sekilas terlihat urat kekesalan muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Huh." Tuh, kan. Sakura marah noh.

"Apaan sih Ino. Nyebelin tau kalo orang yang ga diajak omong nyahut mulu." Sasuke makin sebel sama Ino waktu dia tahu kalo Sakura denger perkataan Ino.

"Nyebelin juga kalo orang yang ada di sebelahnya ga ngajakin ngomong."

"Tau deh."

"Blablabla…muda…blablabla…semangat…." Haah. Orang itu masih melanjutkan pencerahannya kepada murid- murid yagn dianggapnya tak punya semangat masa muda itu.

"Oh, ya? Aku ko ga tau ya."

"Kemaren aku juga baru tahu sih. Tapi beneran loh. Katanya Hideco sama Tetsuhiko mau ke Konoha."

"Wah, aku pengen lihat mereka langsung.. Hideco pasti lebih imut dari yang di MV."

"Iya. Kalo mereka jadi ke sini bareng aku aja yuk…"

"Ayok!" Sakura semangat setelah mendegar berita kalau Little By Little akan datang ke Konoha sebentar lagi.

"Sakura. Kamu masih marah?"

"Mereka udah ngeluarin single baru belum sih?" Sakura masih tak menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Belum kayaknya. Tapi ga tau lagi sih."

"Sakura~" Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Sasuke. Kamu marah soal yang waktu SMP itu?"

"Ino apa sih!!" Sasuke mulai sebel.

"Kamu marah sama aku gara- gara yang kubilang sebelum hari kelulusan?"

"Engga. Aku ngerti itu kok. Tapi plis jangan tarik- tarik baju!"

"Eh, maaf." Ino tak sadar ia telah menarik baju Sasuke sehingga bajunya melorot sebelah.

"Sakura~"

"Hei. Pak mangkok itu sudah mengentikan pencerahannya." Sakura menepuk Gaara.

"Iya. Akhirnyaa kita bisa menikmati pensi."

'aku dikacangin…' batin Sasuke. 'rasain.' Jawab Sakura. 'Hei, kau bisa dengar aku kan? Kamu kok marah gitu seh sama aku?' Sasuke mencoba bertanya lewat batin. '…' Sakura tak menjawab. 'hhh…marah benneran. Padahal aku ga mau ikut game sama dia karena aku phobia kerupuk.' 'hahahahakakakak…' Sakura ketawa ngakak. Ga cuma batinnya saja, tapi ternyata luarnya juga ikutan ngakak. Gaara juga. Sasuke jadi bingung.

'Sakura dan Gaara menertawaiku? Oh tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Gaara bisa mendengar suara batinku.' Pikir Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino. Dia juga ketawa. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling. Semua orang tertawa. 'Oh-My-Lord! Kenapa semuanya tertawa? Apa mereka semuanya bisa mendengar batinku?'

"Marimar, Marimar, cuando manda el corazón  
siempre, siempre manda el amor…" Sasuke bingung. Kok tiba- tiba ada lagu ini? ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah panggung. Terlihat di sana ada Deidara senpai dan juga Suigetsu senpai sedang menirukan gaya Moymoy dan palaboy di videonya –menyanyikan lagu marimar- di youtube.

"Marimar, auw! Costeñita soy. Con mis abuelos crecí yo en un lindo y cálido mar que todito, todito me dio……" Suigetsu di situ jadi Moymoy (suaranya Sergio) dan Deidara jadi palaboy (marimar).

Pantes mereka ngakak. Orang kocak banget. Mau tahu? Lihat aja di youtube. (hahah, promo)

'oh, ternyata aku udah GR duluan. Hahaha…' ketawanya garing, Sasuke.

"Marimar, cachito, Marimar, cuando manda el corazón. Siempre, siempre manda el amor. Marimar, Marimar, cuando manda el corazón. Siempre, siempre manda el amor, Marimar, qué paso Marimar, ay, cuando manda el corazón. Siempre, siempre manda el amor…… no que no..." Musik dan tarian GaJe dari kedua sempai tersebut berhenti, diiringi dengan gelak tawa senang dari para penonton yang ada di situ. Termasuk Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Ino.

"Hahaha, makasih ketawanya, minna-san. Kali ini ada penampilan kedua dari kelas X-3. serius ini." Deidara berkata sambil memasang wajah aku-serius-jangan-main-main. (haha, ga pantes, Dei. *dikemplang fans Dei)

"Enjoy performance from X-3. A video clip from a song titled 'Apologize'." Suigetsu memberi tanda kepada anak- anak X-3 untuk maju ke atas panggung.

'tampak membosankan…' batin Gaara.

"Eh, kok garing gini sih pensinya mereka." Sakura berkata pada Gaara. Ternyata bukan hanya Gaara yang berpikir kalau penampilan dari X-3 membosankan. Masa video klip apologize pakai puppet show? Sasori yang pernah jadi actor puppet *?* aja bosen ngeliatnya. Apalagi yang laen.

"Iya. Aku ngantuk." Sakura lalu ngobrol banyak bersama Gaara. Sasuke yang ada di belakang mereka tentu saja merasa sebel gimanaa gitu.

^^d

"Kali ini ada yang mau nyanyi. Kepada Pein Gajelasiapa dan Naruto Uzumaki, silahkan…"

Naruto dan Pein maju ke atas panggung. Mereka melambaikan tangannya kepada penonton. "Lagu dari kami, Low!"

Intro dinyanyikan oleh Pein. (bagian Pein di italic, bagian Naruto underline)

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Mmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_C'mon!_

Pein membuka dengan hebohnya. Tapi harus diakui, KEREN! Musik yang mengiringi mereka datangnya dari kaset, semacam karaoke gitu lah…

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"aaaaa…." Teriakan dari murid- murid cewek terdengar.

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go

This crazy all night spending my doe

Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go

Them birthday cakes they stole the show

So se*al, She was flexible professional, Drinking X&O

Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa

Did her thing seen shawty get low

Ain't the same when it's up that close

Make it rain I'm making it snow

Work the pole I gotta bang bro

I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes

I'm in to that I love women exposed

She threw it back at me I gave her mo

Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

Nge-rapnya Naruto cepet banget, kayaknya dia ga napas deh. Tuh liat dia menggos- menggos.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home

My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing

Cadillacs laid back for the s*xy grown

Patron on the rocks that'll make you m*an

One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)

Now that's three grand

What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man

I'm dealing rubberbands

That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders

I knew it was over

That heny and Cola got me like a soldier

She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her

So lucky on me I was just like clover

Shawty was hot like a toaster

Sorry but I had to fold her

Like a pornography poster

She showed her

Naruto ngambil tabung oksigen

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money

Little mama took my cash

And I ain't want it back

The way she bent that back

Got all them paper stacks

Tattoo above her crack

I had to handle that

I was zoned in sexy woman

Let me show it make me want it

Two in the morning I'm zoned in

Them rosee bottles foaming

She wouldn't stop

Made it drop

Shawty dipped that pop and lock

Had to break her off that guap

Gal was fine just like my glock

Naruto terengah- engah sambil memegangi dadanya. Semua mengira ia hanya berpura- pura, karena wajahnya lucu. Lagipula nge-rapnya tak terlalu cepat.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hits the floor (she hits the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"Aaaaa~ Keren!!" semua cewek berteriak –kecuali Ino yang masih sibuk dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Aku mau tanya." Ino membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa?" judes amat sama mantan.

"Tapi ngomongnya jangan di sini."

"Terus dimana?"

"Ga tau."

"Bego. Ya udah, kita keluar."

Sasuke dan Ino keluar aula. Mereka menuju ke bawah pohon yan gada di dekat kamar mandi cewek

"Sasuke…kamu marah soal yang aku bilang waktu upacara kelulusan?"

"Engga. Aku juga tahu kalau waktu itu posisimu serba salah. Tapi aku masih bingung. Katamu kau akan pindah ke kirigakure, tapi kenapa kau muncul lagi di sini?" Sasuke mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Memang rencana awal aku akan pindah ke sana. Tapi orang tuaku berubah pikiran. Aku akan tinggal di sini bersama nenek sedangkan mereka ke Kirigakure. Kata mereka, sayang kalau aku tak sekalian meneruskan SMU di sini."

"Ya ya ya."

"Sasuke, apa kamu marah karena aku bilang tak suka lagi padamu waktu itu?"

"Nggak."

"Waktu itu aku ga serius kok, Sasuke. Jadi maafin aku."

"Kan aku udahpernah bilang ke kamu. Aku sebenarnya juga ga benwer- bener suka sama kamu. Elo tau sendiri, kan. Gue nerima lo waktu itu cuma gara- gara kasian liat lo mohon- mohon macem itu."

_**Di aula……**_

"Gaara. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya."

"Hn. Apa mau kuantar?" Gaara tersenyum jahil.

"Gaara apaan sih." Sakura memukul pelan bahu Gaara, dan menuju ke kamar mandi cewek.

_**Balik ke bawah pohon**_

"Tapi Sasuke..apa kita ga bisa balik lagi kaya dulu? Meskipun kamu cuma kasian sama aku ga papa. Aku pengen kita bisa jadian lagi."

"Ga bisa, Ino."

"Kenapa? Gara- gara Haruno itu? Iya? Aku kan masih lebih baik dari dia."

"Dia pacarku sekarang. Dan aku ga mau ngehianatin dia. Jadi, maaf."

"Sasuke…" Ino memeluk Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menciummu. Setelah itu tak akan kuganggu kau dan Haruno Sakura." Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke sembari memejamkan mata.

"…" Sakura yang ternyata ada di belakang Sasuke kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. 'Sasuke…kau…' mata Sakura berkaca- kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata.

Sasuke yang mendengar batin Sakura kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang menangis.

"Sakura! Tunggu! Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat! Sakuraaaa…."

Terlambat. Sakura sudah berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke toilet.

"INO! KAU ITU…!!!" Sasuke sebel sama Ino. (readers juga?) Sasuke mengejar Sakura.

"Aku masih belum menyerah, Sasuke…" ucap Ino dengan tampang horor

^^d

_**Di aula…**_

"Baiklah. Setelah tadi ada penampilan dari Neji dan Sai, kini kita sambut penampilan dari X-1!" Naruto menggantikan Neji jadi host.

"Hei, ni masa cuma dua personilnya? Yang lain mana?" tanya Konan di belakang panggung.

"Ga tau, kak. Tadi Sakura bilang mau ke kamar mandi, palingan sebentar lagi dia balik. Kalau Sasuke…aku ga tau. Kiba! Lo cariin Sasuke gih!"

"Kok gue?" kiba protes.

"Elo aja. Biar Gaara ngisi sementara, ga enak kan kalo harus bikin anak- anak pada nunggu." Konan menegaskan.

"Iya deh…" Kiba akhirnya ngalah dan turun mencari Sasuke.

"Elo maju dulu deh, Gaara. Mainin satu lagu. Apa aja terserah, pokoknya bikin mereka terhibur."

"Hn," Gaara menjawab singkat lalu naik ke atas panggung dan emainkan satu lagu dengan gitar akustik yang ada di atas panggung.

^^d

"Sasuke! Hei! Ayo. Kita udah mau tampil!" Kiba bertemu dengan Sasuke di persimpangan dekat kantor kepala sekolah.

"Tapi, Sakura belum dateng. Aku belum ketemu sama dia!"

"Sakura mah entar pasti ke atas. Udahlah, kita langsung ke atas aja."

"Tapi kiba…kan Sakuranya belum ketemu…" Sasuke mencoba untuk berlari lagi, tapi ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Udahlah, kita langsung ke atas aja. Yuk…" Kiba mengajak Sasuke. Sebenatnya sih tak pantas disebut ajakan, karena Sasuke sedikit diseret oleh Kiba.

"Sakuraaa~" Sasuke norak.

^^d

"Gaara. Sasukenya udah ketemu. Tapi Sakuranya belom. Ga tau deh dia kemana." Kiba ngomong ke Gaara.

"Ga lo cariin tadi?"

"Gue tadi udah coba nyari. Tapi ditahan sama Kiba dan disuruh ke aula." Sasuke jujur. Kiba masang tampang innocent.

"Baka Kiba! Harusnya tadi dicariin juga!"

"Hehe sori." Kiba meringis. (manis…)

"Lama deh kalian. Udah maju aja napa?" Konan dan Neji mendorong mereka bertiga ke atas panggung.

"Aduh. Sakit!"

"Tunggu. Mereka jangan main dulu. Personilnya belom lengkap, kan?" ada suara dari bawah panggung.

"Iya, tapi kan yang lain udah nunggu."

"Biar gue bantuin aja."

Sasori maju ke atas panggung. Oh, ternyata yang ngomong tadi itu Sasori toh. "Selagi nungguin Sakura dateng, gue boleh nyanyi, kan?" tanyanya pada anak X-1 yang ada di panggung.

"Boleh kok." Jawab Gaara enteng. Kiba pun nampaknya setuju. Hanya Sasuke yang menunjukkan wajah tak setuju, meski pada akhirnya dia setuju juga sih. Mereka bertiga akhirnya turun dari panggung.

Sasori pun tapa ragu mengambil gitar akustik di situ, lalu mengambil mic yang udah ada di standernya dan meletakkannya di atas kursi yang ada di atas panggung. Sasori pun duduk di atasnya.

"Gue nyanyiin ini buat seseorang yang gue sayang saat ini. Gue berharap dia bahagia, menskipun yang bikin dia bahagia itu bukan gue." Tepuk tangan dan tangis haru *?* membahana di tempat itu.

"Sarang ha myul ahn doe ni dari Kim Nam Gil."

Sasori pun memulai permainannya.

Apado nan apeun jul molla

ia memejamkan matanya.

Oji annneun neol gidaryeodo

ia mengingat Sakura…

Geuriumi himgyeowo hwicheonggeoryeodo nan himdeun jul molla…

Ia mengingat sedikit masa kecilnya bersama Sakura. Ia mengingat tawa Sakura…tangisnya…serta segala tentangnya.

Neol nae ane dun geu nalbuteo. Maeumeul nanwo sseul jul moreugo

namun satu hal yang tak pernah diingat oleh Sasori, yaitu kapan tepatnya ia mulai menyukai –oh, bukan, mencintai Sakura. Ia tak pernah mengingat awal cintanya pada Sakura tumbuh.

Dachigo meongdeureodo sirin gaseumeul dadeul juldo molla

Sasori tahu bahwa hanya Sakura yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama bertahun- tahun.

Sseulsseulhan sesange nareul salge hago

Sasori ingat, Sakura selalu menghiburnya semasa kecil, ketika ia bersedih.

Utge haneun geon neo hanappuninde

Sasori mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Semua gadis tersepona padanya. Cowok- cowok pun sepertinya ikut kagum pada permainan gitarnya, juga pada suaranya yang merdu dan empuk namun masih khas laki- laki.

Saranghamyeon andoeni naege omyeon andoeni.

Han beonman han beonman anabomyeon andoeni

Matanya melihat ke arah penonton, sorot matanya menyiratkan harapan Sakura sudah berada di aula sekarang.

Nae jeonbureul da georeo gatgo sipeun sarami isseo

'tak ada di aula, ya…' pikir Sasori saat ia tak menemukan sosok rambut pink itu.

Naemam badajumyeon andoeni…

'Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mendengar ini, saku-chan…'

"Haaa Sasori-senpai keren!!" "KIM NAM GIL I LOVE YOU" teriakan- teriakan terdengar dari barisan penonton.

Jidokhan oeroum geu sogedo naega sumeul swineun geon da neo ttaemuninde

mata Sasori mulai berkaca- kaca. Tapi tak terkesan cengeng

Saranghamyeon andoeni naege omyeon andoeni. Hanbeonman hanbeonman anabomyeon andoeni. Nae jeonbureul da georeo gatgo sipeun sarami isseo. Cheoeumija majimageuro

Sasori mengingat tawa Sakura saat bersama Sasuke…juga kebersamaan Sakura dan Gaara dua hari terakhir ini.

Saneun dongan nae pume dora ol su eobseodo. Naega ne gaseume jiwojyeo beoryeodo

'sebenarnya ku masih berharap kau kembali seperti saat kita kecil dulu, saku-chan…aku benar- benar rindu sosokmu yang suka padaku.'

Saranghamyeon andoeni neoui dwieseorado. Meolliseo, meolliseo, barabomyeon andoeni. Neoui geurimjarado nan jikyeojul su itdamyeon. Geurae geugeorado gwaenchanha

'Tapi saku-chan…aku senang bila kau tersenyum. Aku bahagia melihatmu tertawa. Aku akan baik saja bila kau bahagia.'

Honja saranghaedo gwaenchanha

'meski kutahu senyum dan tawamu bukan untukku. Dan kebahagiaanmu bukan dariku…'

Sasori mengakhiri lagunya dengan sangat indah. Ia pun berdiri dan membungkuk kepada penonton. Tanpa senyum.

"Saso-kun." Sakura ternyata ada di belakang panggung. Ia sudah kembali saat Sasori memulai lagunya. Ia mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasori. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau lagu itu ditujukan untuknya. Sakura juga tahu arti dari lagu itu.

"Ganbatte, Sakura."

"Tapi, Saso-kun…aku…aku…"

"Sst. Kamu kan mau tampil. Jangan banyak bicara. Tampil saja yang bagus."

"Maaf…" menurut Sakura, hanya maaf yang pantas ia ucapkan pada Sasori.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan perasaanku. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Oke?" Sasori pergi dari panggung. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasori hingga sosoknya menghilang.

"Hei, Sakura. Ayo." Kiba menarik Sakura ke atas panggung.

"Ini dia yang sudah kita tunggu tunggu. Ini mau nge-band?" tanya Neji.

"Iya. Kami mau nge-band. Kami akan memainkan dua lagu." Kiba menjelaskan.

"Kalo band, nama bandnya apa?"

"He? Nama?" Kiba kebingungan. Gaara juga. Sasuke juga. Sakura juga.

"Iya, nama. Masa kalian nge-band ga pake nama?"

"Em…apa ya?" mereka berempat mikir.

Tiba- tiba ada seekor cicak yang jatuh tepat di sebelah Sakura. Sakura yang kaget refleks mengumpat, "Stronzone!!"

"Nama yang aneh. Tapi…okelah. Kita sambut Stronzone!" Neji mempersilakhkan mereka berempat.

"Udahlah, main aja yuk." Kiba langsung duduk di belakang drum.

"Iya. Yuk." Gaara dan sakur ajuga menuju kea lat musik yang akan mereka mainkan. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil mikrofon.

"Lagu pertama dari kami, Hampa hatiku dari Ungu."

Pernah kah kau merasa

Pernah kah kau merasa…ouwo….

Sasuke mengikuti musik yang dimainkan oleh ketiga temannya.

Cukup sudah kuberikan cintaku

Cukup sudah rasa ini untukkmu

Sasuke menggoyangkan jarinya kea rah penonton, seakan mereka adalah orang yang dimaksud Sasuke di lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Mati sudah hati ini padamu

Mati sudah hasrat ingin bersamamu

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Hampa

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di dada

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Kosong

Dia lalu menoleh ke Sakura yang sedang memainkan keyboardnya

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Hampa

Dia menatap Sakura penuh arti.

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Kosong

Sakura melengoskan wajahnya, ia masih enggan menatap Sasuke.

Buang saja semua kata cintamu

Buang saja semua kata maafmu

Hancur sudah hati ini padamu

Hancur sudah hasrat ingin bersamamu

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Hampa

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Kosong

Sasuke bersiap untuk nge-rap.

Pernahkah pernahkah kalau kau merasa

Di kala siang datang

Terasa gelap gulita tiada cahaya

Hanya gelap

Hitam dan kelam

Tak ada lagi suka tak ada rasa

Pernahkah pernah pernah pernah pernah pernahkah

Pernahkah kau merasa di saat diri terlelap

Mesti gemuruh kian beradu slalu mengganggu

Kau tetap terlelap dalam tidurmu

Kali ini Sakura yang menyanyi. Tapi ia tak menatap Sasuke, ia melihat ke arah penonton.

Maafkan aku sayangku

Bukan maksudku menyakitimu, menghianatimu

Ampuni aku sayangku

Jujur kukatakan aku tak lagi mencintaimu

Pernah kah kau merasa… Pernah kah kau merasa wooo…

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Hampa

Pernah kah kau merasa

Hatimu Kosong……

.

Lagu selesai diiringi tepukan tangan dari pada penonton. Kiba tampak senang dengan tanggapan positif ini. Sakura beranjak dari belakang keyboard, mengambil mic yang ada di depannya lalu berkata, "Lagu kedua dari kami, Bring me to life."

"hhh… aku akan berusaha dan melupakan kekesalanku pada Sasuke sejenak…sampai lagu ini selesai…" Sakura menggumam.

Tepukan tangan terdengar lagi dari penonton.

(note: yang di-bold itu bagiannya Sasuke)

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb

Semua orang berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Semua melihat kea rah panggung, tempat suara bening nan merdu yang mereka dengar berasal. Sasuke juga. Matanya melebar mendengar suara Sakura. Ia merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sakura di tiap kata yagn diucapnya.

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

Kiba sebagai drummer memulai tugasnya. Gaara yagn sebelumnya juga tersepona pada Sakura, memainkan bagiannya dengan baik. Ia semakin semangat melihat penampilan Sakura tadi. Sasuke bersiap pada bagiannya, lalu melihat ke arah penonton.

**Wake me up**, Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up,** Wake me up inside

**Save me!** Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up!** Beat my blood to run

**I can't wake up!** Before I come undone

**Save me!** Save me from the nothing I've become

Di aula hanya terdengar suara dari 'Stronzone'. Tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan Suigetsu dan Karin yang sedang bertengkar berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Mereka semua nampaknya terkagum- kagum dengan empat orang di atas panggung.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life

Sakura menutup matanya dan mendekat pada Sasuke. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasuke sejenak. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, lalu memulai lagi

**Wake me up**, Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up,** Wake me up inside

**Save me!** Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up!** Beat my blood to run

**I can't wake up!** Before I come undone

**Save me!** Save me from the nothing I've become

Sakura menatap Sasuke, pandangannya terlihat sedih. Sasuke tiba- tiba merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

Bring me to life

Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Sasuke menatap balik Sakura dengan pandangan aku-akan-selalu-denganmu. Semua penonton bisa melihat pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Sakura menarik kembali tangannya dan Sasuke menyanyikan (me-nge-rap-kan) bagiannya.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

Bring me to life

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang tak memegang mikrofon.

**Wake me up**, Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up,** Wake me up inside

**Save me!** Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up!** Beat my blood to run

**I can't wake up!** Before I come undone

**Save me!** Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

Bring me to life…..

Sakura menutup matanya saat menyelesaikan lagu tersebut.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Segera setelah Sakura selesai menyanyi dan menjauhkan mikrofon dari wajahnya Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura. Ia mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura yang kaget membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura juga membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu meriah dari penonton. Tirai turun, menutup panggung.

Sakura langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan berlari menjauh. Keluar dari aula. Sasuke terpaku.

"Kejar dia, bodoh." Gaara mengingatkan

Sasuke langsung menuruti saran Gaara. Ia keluar dan mengejar Sakura.

^^d

"Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Tidak sekarang." Sakura menggumam sembari meletakkan diri –alah, duduk di bawah pohon Sakura di taman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang ada di koridor kelas XII bertemu dengan Ino.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Ino menggelayut manja di pundak Sasuke.

"Pergi ga lo. Gue lagi cariin orang." Sasuke sebel.

"Tapi Sasuke…"

"Udah ah. Pergi ga lo!"

"Ga mau." Ino tetap ada di samping Sasuke. "Aku ga mau ngelepasin kamu gitu aja. Ciuman yang tadi ga dihitung, loh…"

"Ah, risi gue ama lo!" Sasuke sebel beneran.

"Hei, Lee! Bisa kesini sebentar?" Sasuke memanggil Lee yang kebetulan lewat. Yang dipanggil langsung mendekat.

"Apa?"

"Tolong pegangin ini. jangan dilepas kalo belum gue suruh, oke?" Sasuke menyerahkan Ino pada Lee. Lalu ia pergi ke belakang sekolah. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia harus ke sana.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku tak mau ditinggal sama si alis ini! hei Sasukeee!" Ino meronta, namun Lee tetap memeganginya dengan kuat.

"Aku orang yang menjaga amanah." Kata Lee.

^^d

Sasuke mendengar isak tangis seorang gadis di balik pohon sakura. "pasti itu Sakura." Ia pun mendekati pohon itu. Bingo. Sakura memang ada di situ.

"Sakura…"

Sakura yang menyadari kalau ada Sasuke di situ langsung menghapus air matanya dan berlari dari tempat itu.

"Sakura, tunggu…aku mau jelasin soal yang tadi…" Sasuke menahan lagkah Sakura. Sakura tersandung lalu jatuh. Sasuke segera menolongnya berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Sakura beranjak pergi lagi, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Mau apa, kau?" Sakura sewot.

"Aku mau menjelaskan tentang yang kau lihat tadi."  
"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kau mencium gadis Yamanaka itu!"

"Tidak. Tadi dia memang berniat begitu. Tapi saat wajahnya mendekat, aku menghalanginya dengan tanganku."

"Bohong!" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.  
"Aku tak bohong, Sakura." Sakura bisa melihat jelas kesungguhan di mata Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tak berbohong.

"Sasuke…maaf…aku memang egois…aku tahu tak seharusnya aku berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Aku tahu kau takkan bohong padaku…"

"Sudah. Yang penting sekarang sudah selesai, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Balik ke aula, yuk." Sakura mengangguk lagi, lalu berjalan tapi…

"Auw." Sakura mengaduh. Kelihatannya kaki Sakura terkilir gara- gara jatuh tadi.

"Ga bisa jalan?" "kayaknya engga. Kakiku sakit…"

"Kalo gitu naik." Sasuke jongkok di depan Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sakura naik ke punggungnya. Sakura tanpa ragu juga naik ke punggung Sasuke.

"Kamu masih suka sama Ino?" Sakura iseng bertanya.

"Aku ga pernah suka sama Ino. Kamu orang pertama yang kusuka."

"Beneran?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Aku dulu jadian sama Ino Cuma gara- gara kasian sama dia doang."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Sasuke, turunkan aku."

"Hei, kakimu kan—"

"Sudah. Turunkan saja." Sasuke menurunkan Sakura. Setelah Sakura turun, ia berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sakura berjinjit, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mencium Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Sasuke turut memejamkan matanya.

Mulai detik ini cinta baru akan bersemi…

^^d

Sementara itu…

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Ino masih meronta.

"Tidak bisa, Ino." Lee masih memegangi Ino, tak berani melepaskannya.

~OWARI~

Apa ini????? *Baca fict sendiri dengan tampang horror*

Hahahahahahahahahahaha garing! Author stress ini akhirnya menyelesaikan fict ini!

Reader: Ending yang aneh. Ga jelas.

Whaaa~ maafkan aku, para senpai dan reader sekalian~ saia mohon maaf apabila cerita ini mengecewakan kalian semua.

Aku memang author abal yang ga tau diri!

Oh ya, yang video moymoypalaboy itu favoritku loh! Salah satunya muirip sama guruku, Mr. R*co a.k.a Mr. Rahm*t. saia en temen- temen kadang nyebut dia pak marimar gara- gara moymoypalaboy. Hahaha… (anak spensa gres apalagi serabi kelas 9 pasti tahu soal ini.)

Maaf juga kalo pensinya kelas lain ga aku tulisin secara lengkap…takut kepanjangan soalnya. Haa~ maafkan saia…! m(_._)m

Kayaknya seghitu aja cuap- cuap saya. Maaf kalo masih banyak sekali typonya, dan juga alur cerita yang ga jelas plus mbulet ra karuan.

Mau bales review dulu….

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**: orang ketiga di trans? Acara itu masih ada, ta? Ga tau aku. Hehe, ini sudah sia apdet. Maaf kalo mengecewakan Angga-san. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**KuroShiro6yh**: memang ajaib orang- orangnya, kelewat ajaib malah. Kesannya aneh. Sudahsaia apdet ini. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**Rikudo Sakura**: sama, aku juga (lah, kan elo yang bikin). Typonya masih banyak, ya? Ini sudah saia apdate. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**Naru-mania**: Ane juga sebel sama kaya ente! Maaf kali ini gaasakunya ga banyak. Trus sasu ga jealous. Maaf ga bisa memenuhi request ente… m(_._)m sudah saya update Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**Kirangelost**: gapapa, yang penting ripiuw hehe. Jangan nunggu lagi, langsung dibaca dan diripiu aja nih chapter hehe. Sudah saia update Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**Tsukimori Raisa**: haha, makasih. Ada kok orang phobia kerupuk. Tuh… *Nunjuk Sasuke* (Sasuke: apa lo? Nunjuk nunjuk…pake tangan lagi) sudah dilanjut, Raisa-san. Jangan nunggu, baca en ripiu saja hehe. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**: Ino emang nyebelin. Saia ngetiknya aja sambil sebel. Oiya. Jangan panggil saia senpai. Saia author yang lebih baru daripada Ristuka-san dan Ritsuki-san. Lagipula cerita saia ga mutu Sudah diupdate. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?.

**Green YupiCandy Chan**: Ino sudah dipegang sama Lee kok. Tenang… sabar… sudah updet. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**yuniko uchiha**: Sasuke sudah bilang, kan di atas? sudah saia lnjutkan. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

Segitu dulu deh. Berniat untuk review? Nge-flame? Silahkan. Saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, selapang bandaraa….


End file.
